GANGSTER ROULETTE
by Cilenita79
Summary: Derivación: AU con bases históricas reales, pero para adecuarlos a las edades de los personajes tuve que mover las fechas. Lenguaje adulto y contenido explícito. / 18 años
1. Chapter 1

Durante los primeros años del siglo XX, la ebriedad y la violencia intrafamiliar eran pan de cada día. Padres de familia llegaban en completo estado de intemperancia, luego de jugar sus salarios, o gastarlos con la puta libre de turno. Solían golpear a sus mujeres hasta dejarlas muertas o inconscientes, tiraban a sus hijos en la benefactora Jane Austin, llenándola de niños abandonados.

Fue en el transcurso de estos mismos años que el crimen organizado en Chicago parecía correr sin control, una ciudad marcada y disputada por distintas organizaciones: La Mano Negra, de la pequeña Italia. La Banda del lado Norte, irlandeses. Y pequeñas bandas callejeras. Estos solían pelearse el control, de lo que quedaba de la ciudad, dejando un reguero de sangre, aún más grande, sin importarles cuanta gente inocente hubiera sido arrastrada en el proceso. Intentando poner fin a la ola de dolor y terror que corría por las calles, el nuevo alcalde de la ciudad, William A. Andley decidió tomar medidas, consideradas por muchos otros alcaldes, extremas.

William había formado parte del _movimiento por la Templanza_ , un grupo que se movía en la más oscura clandestinidad para atacar tabernas, destruyendo todas las botellas de licor que encontraban a su paso. Creían firmemente que, controlando la venta y consumo del alcohol, terminarían con la decadencia, los vicios. Porque este era el causante de la pobreza dentro de la familia, de las enfermedades, de la demencia, además de ser un estimulante para la delincuencia. El movimiento tenía como meta recuperar para si su querida ciudad, a costa de lo que fuese. Los anónimos asaltos no eran suficiente, debían de atacar desde una posición de poder, que les permitiera realizar los cambios que necesitaban, fue así que buscaron dentro de sus adherentes un representante digno para postularse en política. No fue fácil para ellos sacar a William como alcalde, los partidos políticos estaban corrompidos, pagados por importantes empresarios de la industria. Si bien tenían el dinero, no contaban con el nivel de influencia que si poseía Doña Elroy Andley-Briand, la mayor precursora del movimiento y tía de William. Elroy era de una moral fuerte, templada por años de riguroso servicio religioso. Se decía que pudo unirse al noviciado si no fuera porque sus padres tenían un futuro diferente trazado para ella. La casaron por conveniencia, y ella solo se limitó a obedecer, como lo dictaba los mandamientos. Enviudo joven, sin descendencia, y a pesar de no amar a su marido, jamás busco su reemplazo, dejando en claro su eterno luto vistiendo siempre de negro y dedicando su tiempo por completo a la religión, convirtiéndose así en una figura de moral y virtud, admirada por las familias más ricas de la ciudad. A menudo llegaban a ella por consejo, o consuelo, todo el mundo buscaba su aprobación. Fue ella quien sugirió a su sobrino, sabía que él cumpliría con los cometidos del movimiento, pues lo crío con la misma rigurosidad que hubiera criado a su propio hijo. Tras el fallecimiento de su hermano y su mujer, en un accidente automovilístico, ella cobijo bajo su techo a los hijos de este, una joven de 17 años y a un niño de 8. Logro casar a la mayor con un buen hombre, y la vio con orgullo formar su propia familia. Pero la vida, o en este caso la muerte, parecía no dar tregua a Elroy, viendo como su amada sobrina se consumía a causa de la tosferina, dejando atrás a su marido y a un niño de dos años. La tristeza consumió al hombre a tal punto, que no se consideraba capaz de ver a su hijo. Fue así como Anthony llego a su vida para iluminarla, consintiéndolo de formas que jamás se permitió con sus sobrinos. No había nada que él quisiera que se le fuera negado. Aprendió equitación, a tocar la gaita, para el deleite de la anciana pues evocaba a la ascendencia familiar. Lo que más sorprendió a la mujer, fue cuando lo encontró hundido en el barro, junto al jardinero, pidiéndole que le enseñara el arte de cultivar rosas. Entre los matorrales lo vio crecer, su espíritu gentil le recordaba al de su sobrina, haciendo que le doliera el corazón. Mucho le costó separarse del muchacho, pero como lo hiciera William, lo envío junto con sus parientes a estudiar a Londres, él también debía instruirse para llevar adelante el legado de la familia.

William establecía normas de "prohibición del alcohol" en la ciudad, aprovechándose de la propaganda por el "mejoramiento de la moral del país" instaurada tras la Primera Guerra Mundial, logrando el respaldado del gobierno central en Washington DC. Andley llevo con mano dura a Chicago, insertando capsulas del movimiento en la policía, en el municipio, donde pudiera. Pronto otros municipios seguirían su ejemplo.

Pero hecha la ley, hecha la trampa. A pesar del asedio, las bandas buscaban la forma de continuar con sus negocios. Y "Big Jim" vio la oportunidad. Casado con una Madame de Chicago, él ya contaba con un par de cientos burdeles, haciendo de la prostitución su fuente de riqueza. Pero todo se estaba yendo a pique con la prohibición instaurada por Andley. Fue así que decidió cambiar de negocio dedicándose a los restaurantes, o al menos eso aparentaba. Juegos de azar y prostitución seguían siendo su norte, solo procuraba otórgale a sus distinguidos clientes la fachada perfecta. El negocio comenzó a expandirse rápidamente, al punto de tener que solicitar la ayuda de su "familia" en Nueva York para mantener a raya las demás organizaciones que comenzaban a amenazar su funcionamiento, logrando así el control del lado sur y norte.

Terrence Grandchester llego a Chicago a principios del mes de diciembre, a pedido de su abuelo. Descendiente de una hija de la mafia neoyorquina y un aristócrata inglés, él era el siguiente en la línea de sucesión, Sottocapo. A diferencia de su progenitora, él abrazo con orgullo su destino. Su madre, siempre había renegado de su origen ya que las mujeres de la "familia" no llevaban la mejor parte. Utilizadas frecuentemente como moneda de cambio, ya sea para apaciguar una rencilla o unidas a hombres detestables para formar alianzas, el futuro de estas no estaba en sus propias manos, si no en la de sus padres y de las familias a la que pertenecían. Y en el caso de Eleonor, el suyo dependía de la Familia Genovese, una de las cinco "familias" que reinaban en Nueva York, y la más antigua. Declarándose en franca rebeldía, huyo cuando aún era una joven, buscando refugio en el insipiente Broadway. Dejó atrás el apellido Morello por el de Baker, tiño su castaño cabello a rubio, y se lanzó tras su gran anhelo de ser actriz. Los primeros años no fueron fáciles, y no por falta de talento, en primera instancia llamaba la atención por su belleza, pero una vez audicionaba, se ganaba a los directores con su talento. Pero al cabo de un tiempo alguien de su familia le encontraba, obligándola a moverse, a esconderse, lo que dificultaba mantenerse en un teatro por mucho tiempo, y a medida que la "familia" de su padre crecía en número y reputación, más difícil resultaba. Fue en una de estas huidas que conoció a Richard Grandchester. Eleonor había salido por la parte trasera del teatro, luego de reconocer a uno de los antiguos secuaces de su padre, sentado en una de las butacas durante una función. En su loca carrera había chocado de frente con un joven, tirándolos a ambos al piso. Como todo un caballero inglés, una vez en pie, el muchacho procuro levantar rápidamente a la chica del suelo, tendiéndole una mano.

"Está usted bien?"

Solo una mirada, y el cálido contacto de sus manos, bastó para que cayeran en el hechizo. Desde ese momento para Richard resultaba imposible pensar en separarse de la bella actriz. Le pregunto dónde vivía y se ofreció a acompañarla. Hablaron de todo, mientras caminaban con parsimonia. Ella de su oficio, evitando hablar de su "familia", la posibilidad que le brindaba el teatro de vivir otras vidas, de ser otra persona. Él le hablo de Shakespeare, de su natal Inglaterra, de libros. Hablaron de gustos, de olores, colores, sabores. El tiempo parecía transcurrir tan rápido, el camino se había vuelto tan corto. Una vez llegaron a la puerta del edificio, sin el menor atisbo de temor o vergüenza, antes de despedirse, el joven le pidió que le permitiera estar en contacto. Eleonor por su parte, parecía no poder negarse a los encantos de aquel muchacho, accediendo a su solicitud. Pero a la llegada de un nuevo día, ella se había vuelto esquiva, había desaparecido por alguna razón que él no entendía, que desconocía. Porque si de algo estaba seguro, era de que él había afectado a la joven de la misma forma en que ella le había afecto a él. Sin darse por vencido, decidió salir tras su búsqueda, en algún teatro, en algún lugar la volvería a encontrar. Pero no era el único.

El viento golpeaba con fuerza la ciudad, levantando hojas y polvo a su paso por el Central Park, haciendo difícil su observación y su andar. Pero a pesar de esto, pudo reconocer la figura de la mujer que le cautivara semanas atrás. Ella también luchaba contra el viento, intentando avanzar. Dos, tres zancadas le bastaron para tomarla por la cintura, abrazándola con fuerza. Eleonor quedó paralizada, sintiendo el cálido aliento de Richard en su cuello. "No huyas de mi" la profunda voz se quebraba. No pudo evitar el llanto al oírle hablar, temía por ella, por él; su "familia" no le dejaría en paz. Después de un instante que pareció infinito, en silencio, se giró para enfrentarle, más no hubo de parte de él una sola palabra. En ese momento solo se limitó a tomar su rostro, y sonreír, con toda la ternura de la que fue capaz. Ella no pudo más que suspirar, abriendo levemente la boca para exhalar. Una muda invitación que él no iba a rechazar, dejando que el gravitante deseo hiciera lo suyo. Tomo su boca de una vez, de forma profunda y con fuerza. Ella se aferró a su cuerpo de forma desesperada, y algo en su agarre le alarmo en lo profundo de su mente, despertándolo, llevándolo a la realidad. No podía permitirse exponerla de esta forma. Se apartó dolorosamente, tenían que hablar. Fue entonces cuando ella también despertó de la ensoñación, asustada miro a todos lados, buscando. "Vamos a mi departamento… solo para hablar" le aseguro. Ella vio la sinceridad en su mirada, aceptando al fin.

Earl grey, y una copa de oporto para él. El departamento se ubicaba muy cerca de la Quinta avenida y del parque, era pequeño pero lujoso, a diferencia del piso en el que ella ahora vivía. No pudo evitar sentir aún más curiosidad por este hombre, del que en realidad no sabía nada. No alcanzo a hacer pregunta alguna, ya que, haciendo gala nuevamente de su caballerosidad, él le rogó que contara su historia. Era claro, él también quería saber, la quería conocer, y ella sintió que se merecía su verdad. Eleonor se hizo de valentía, contando los pormenores de su vida entre cada sorbo de té, aferrando su vista y sus manos a la taza de Earl grey. Nerviosa, levanto la vista una vez termino de hablar. Richard nuevamente le ofrecía una sonrisa, esta vez era una sonrisa queda, una que parecía llena de entendimiento y de un candor que la hacía sentirse segura, reconfortada. Pero, de pronto, Richard comenzó a pasearse por la estancia mirándola de cuando en cuando sin decir nada, como sopesando la situación, haciéndola sentir nuevamente insegura, hasta que le oyó hablar. Ahora había llegado su turno, de contar su propia historia. Hijo de aristócratas, su vida también dependía de los designios de su propia familia, en su futuro la sombra de un matrimonio arreglado, un puesto en el parlamento británico, solo ganado por un título nobiliario y no por méritos propios. No sabía bien quien era, menos aún que era lo que quería hacer con su vida, había decidido viajar a América en una búsqueda de sí mismo. Cuando termino de hablar, se sumió en un profundo silencio mientras miraba por la ventana. Sintió como Eleonor le abrazaba por la espalda, sin decir nada. Ambos resguardándose en ese silencio. Ella sonreía para sí, encontrar un alma tan afín, en el lugar menos pensado, le daba esperanza. Arrastrada por ese mismo sentimiento, no dudo en darle el sí, buscaron un registro civil y formalizaron su alianza. Eleonor había recogido solo unas pocas cosas antes de mudarse con Richard, le causaba temor regresar a su antiguo departamento y encontrarse con alguno de los hombres de su padre. Por lo demás, él había procurado llenar su armario con ropas nuevas, por más que le insistió que no gastara. Pronto descubrió que Richard gustaba del buen vivir, lo que significaba: buena comida, ropa, carruajes, etc. Algo que no dejaba de preocuparle, ya que sentía se exponían demasiado. Eso y además del hecho de que su tierno amante no trabajaba, se mantenían de la riqueza de su familia, ya que ella, desde su matrimonio no había vuelto a las tablas. Si seguían con ese ritmo de gasto y vida, pronto les rastrearían y ahora serían dos familias, y no solo la suya, las que les dieran caza. Al cabo de un par de meses llego una carta, un sello nunca antes visto, como el rostro de Richard al leer su contenido. No tuvo que decirle nada, pudo adivinarlo. Se acaba la luna de miel. Eleonor le propuso que huyeran juntos, desaparecer de la ciudad, habría otros países donde ambos se podrían desarrollar, empezar de cero, pero lo sintió titubear. Eleonor tomo sus manos mientras elaboraba el plan de escape en voz alta, empacarían unas pocas cosas, para luego marchar en el primer tren que encontraran. Vivirían una vida sencilla, trabajando en lo que fuera, mientras labraban su propio destino. Si él estaba de acuerdo, se encontrarían en la estación en cosa de dos horas, ella iría por los tickets mientras él cerraba el contrato de arriendo, tomaba las maletas y salía a su encuentro. Richard le miro por un momento que pareció eterno, e indescifrable a la vez. Para luego besarle en los labios asintiendo.

Eleonor miraba para todos lados, Grand Central estaba atiborrado de pasajeros. Nerviosa miraba el reloj que se encontraba en medio del enorme salón. Las manos le sudaban mientras arrugaba los tickets apretando su puño con fuerza. Estaba por marchar hacia el departamento cuando lo vio. Soltó el aliento, sintiéndose infinitamente feliz de verle. Pero la sonrisa se le fue borrando del rostro a medida que él se aproximaba. "¿Dónde están las maletas!?" Le reclamo asustada mientras le golpeaba el pecho. A sus espaldas, una mano enguantada le tapaba la boca con un paño, de pronto las fuerzas le faltaban, sintió el abrazo de Richard mientras se desvanecía. Como pudo trato de levantar la cabeza para mirarle, una sonrisa llena de disculpa, lágrimas, todo se fue a negro…

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

Su cabeza dolía, su vista permanecía borrosa, pero aun así pudo reconocer su entorno. Estaba en su habitación, agitada se removió en la cama. Un peso a su costado, una fina mano que buscaba apaciguarle, su madre. Ahora su vista se nublaba, pero ya no era el efecto de la droga, sino del llanto. Se lanzó a sus brazos buscando consuelo. "Por qué?" "Cuando?" "Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?" Una a una las preguntas brotaban de su boca como las lágrimas de sus ojos. Su madre solo se limitó a palmearle en la espalda. "Ya lo veras". Pero ella no quería, le había traicionado de la peor manera. Lo que no entendió en su momento, era que su madre no se refería a Richard, sino a su padre. Una vez recuperada, uno de sus matones fue por ella, siguiéndole todo el camino desde su habitación hasta el despacho. Él ya le esperaba, sentado en su enorme Berger, y para su estupefacción Richard de pie a su costado. "¿¡Que significa todo esto!?" le dijo a su marido mirándole con odio. "Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti!" Contesto su padre calmadamente, pero a ella no le engañaba, ojos eran gélidos y la voz estaba cargada con tal nivel de ira que le hizo temblar. Se levantó lentamente de su asiento, camino hasta ella y comenzó a pasearse a su alrededor. "Abandonaste a tu familia" dijo cerca de su oído. Eleonor temblaba. "Cambiaste el color de tu cabello" dijo tomando uno de sus mechones. "Tu madre casi perdió la cabeza, pero eso no podía importarte menos, ¿verdad?" su tono de voz era amenazante. "Tu querías ser actriz! ¿De verdad fuiste tan estúpida en creer que ibas a poder escapar de mí? ¡¿Que usando ese ridículo apellido y cambiando el color de pelo bastaría?!" dijo subiendo el tono de voz haciéndola soltar un pequeño chillido, mientras miraba de forma desesperada a su marido. Richard estaba paralizado en su puesto, mirando la escena. "Al menos tu esposo fue más sensato" Eleonor abrió de forma desmedida los ojos, sabía del tipo de relación que mantenían, sería que él se lo conto? Su padre se colocó nuevamente frente a ella. "Lo cierto es que yo quería deshacerme de él. Ni tu ni tu marido son muy inteligente que digamos, ni siquiera se esforzaron por esconderse de mis hombres. Una vez saliste del departamento, hice que Luigi te vigilara mientras yo entraba. Debo admitir que sentía cierta curiosidad por este hombre" dijo apuntándole, haciendo que Richard se enderezara. "Como podía mantenerte siendo un inútil, bueno para nada… Sin ánimo de ofender, querido yerno" sonrío girándose para mirar nuevamente a su hija. "¿Así que Ingles, un aristócrata? Porque los italianos somos poca cosa para ti, ¿verdad?" "No es eso! ..." comenzó a llorar Eleonor, pero su padre le callo. "SILENCIO! ... Eso ya no es importante, no seré yo quien los separe a este punto. El espíritu de tu abuela no me dejaría en paz si intentara romper el vínculo. Además, él me dio una gran idea, finalmente tu matrimonio no fue del todo un desastre" le dio una sonrisa torcida. "Ven acá hijo" le ordeno a Richard, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba a su lado. Les abrazo a ambos. "Vamos a hacer uso del título de tu marido, ¡esto nos ayudara enormemente con el negocio! Pero primero, me ocupare de tus padres. Dicen que puedo ser muy disuasivo, así que no serán una molestia, te lo aseguro" le guiño. "Segundo, tenemos que organizar vuestro matrimonio, el espíritu de tu abuela no me dejará en paz si no los caso por la iglesia…" Soltó del hombro de Eleonor, mientras seguía hablando de sus planes con Richard.

Tal y como ordenara su padre, el matrimonio eclesiástico fue a todo lo grande. La iglesia atiborrada de gente que jamás había visto en su vida, gente de la "familia", políticos, nuevos ricos y la familia de Richard. Una fiesta fastuosa, la cual observo desde su asiento, nuevamente se había vuelto una espectadora de su propia vida, todo gracias a su flamante marido. Él parecía disfrutar de todo esto, y de la nueva libertad ganada gracias a su padre. Lo cierto es que Richard se esforzó cada vez más por caer en la gracia de su suegro, haciendo todo lo que este le pidiera. Si le preguntaban a Eleonor, ella diría que Richard encontró su norte en los negocios de su padre. Pero a medida que su marido crecía en la gracia de Don Giuseppe, más se alejaba de la de ella.

Terrence nació un frio día de enero. Eleonor se esforzó lo que más pudo por darle una infancia lo más normal posible, aparentando amar a su marido, tratando de tapar los negocios de su padre a los ojos y oídos de su hijo. Pero sus esfuerzos parecían fatuos. Su padre adoraba al pequeño y el amor era mutuo. Terry siempre corría tras su padre y abuelo. Historias de Sicilia, de la "familia" y de sucesiones, que espantaban a Eleonor. Por más que intento apartarlo, no pudo. El niño tenía un espíritu rebelde, como el que ella tuviera alguna vez en su vida. Siempre lograba hacer lo que él quería. Su bello rostro le recordaba dolorosamente al de su marido, pero lo que más atormentaba a Eleonor era su sonrisa, pues era la misma sonrisa retorcida de su padre. Cuando tuvo edad suficiente, y escudándose en lo importante que era la educación de su hijo, logró engatusar a Richard, volviéndolo su aliado para sacar a Terrence de Nueva York. Claro que su marido lo enfoco a los "negocios" de la familia, convenciendo a su suegro. Fue así como Terrence termino en casa de los padres de Richard en Inglaterra. El niño no tenía más de cinco años cuando llego a la fría ciudad.

El castillo de Warwick se encontraba a las afueras de Londres, a orillas del río Avon, un fuerte diseñado por Guillermo el conquistador. En cuanto estuvo disponible a la venta el conde de Grandchester lo compró para su familia, originalmente como casa de campo para pasar sus vacaciones, pero después de que Richard hubiera enlodado el apellido al involucrarse con una americana e hija de mafiosos, la familia había optado por retirarse de la ciudad enclaustrándose en el castillo. Este lugar resulto ser tan grande y frío para el pequeño Terrence, que no hacía más que extrañar el calor de su madre, el abrazo de su padre, pero sobre todo el amor de su abuelo. Y es que el contraste era tan grande, su abuelo lo llenaba de regalos, le contaba historias antes de irse a dormir, mientras que sus abuelos paternos apenas y le prestaban atención. En cuanto pudieron lo dejaron al cuidado de los sirvientes del castillo. Sus primeros días transcurrieron entre su habitación y la biblioteca con alguno de los tutores que habían contratado para educarle. La soledad comenzaba a hacer mella en el pequeño, y dado su espíritu rebelde, comenzó a crearle problemas a la servidumbre y a sus profesores, escapándose hacía las caballerizas, o corriendo hacía al río, haciendo lo que le fuera posible con tal de salir de aquel enorme y frio lugar. En tres meses de estadía, las pocas veces que vio de frente a sus abuelos, eran las ocasiones en las que era atrapado por algún mayordomo para luego ser arrastrado ante su presencia para luego ser juzgado por sus actos. Septiembre llego casi sin darse cuenta, Inglaterra era tan fría que el paso de las estaciones no podía apreciarse, se iba el verano y llegaba el otoño. Un día encontró a su mayordomo armando su maleta, su alegría fue tal que como nunca se comportó, por fin partiría a casa.

El colegio San Pablo fue su nuevo presidio. Ahora, en vez de escapar de sus mayordomos, lo hacía de las monjas y curas del colegio. Existían alumnos que podían salir del recinto durante los fines de semana, pero este no era su caso. Confinado en su habitación como castigo por patearle las canillas al cura, miraba por la ventana cuando la vio, casi al final del recinto, una pequeña colina. Su habitación se encontraba en la planta más alta, por indicación de sus abuelos, pero no contaron con el espíritu temerario del pequeño, que se las ingenió para salir por el balcón. Corrió entre medio de los arboles hasta llegar a los pies de la colina. En la cima un enorme y solitario árbol. Gobernado por sentimientos que no entendía, volvió en su loca carrera para escalarla. Una vez arriba, se abrazó del árbol contemplando el paisaje, para luego llorar amargamente. Horas, minutos, el niño no sabría decir, lloro hasta que un sonido que le pareció estridente lo saco de su pesar. Soltó su abrazo para mirar hacia dónde provenía semejante ruido. Sorprendido, restregó sus ojos, limpiando las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa. Un chico con su mismo uniforme, apretaba de una extraña bolsa, mientras soplaba de un pito. Soltando la boquilla, el niño le miro, brindando una brillante sonrisa.

"Te gusto?"

"No!"

Anthony rompió a carcajadas, haciendo reír también a Terrence. Desde entonces se volvieron inseparables. Ambos chicos tenían que pasar los fines de semanas encerrados. En el caso del primero, por el desinterés de sus abuelos y la nula comunicación que mantenía con su familia en Estados Unidos, lo cierto era, que desconocía si su familia en Nueva York sabia de su situación. El segundo, porque su familia no podía acompañarlo en Inglaterra, ya que los asuntos en Chicago requerían de la presencia de su querida tía abuela y su tío.

Tony, como Terrence solía llamarlo, le presentó a sus amigos del colegio. Entre ellos, se encontraban los hermanos Archie y Alistar Leagan-Cornwell. El padre de ambos era el mejor amigo de su padre además de ser su padrino. Fue gracias a Neil Leagan que Vincent conoció a Rosemary, durante la fiesta de matrimonio. A diferencia de su amigo, la unión de Neil con Janice nunca fue bien vista por la familia de su mujer, ya que intuían que esta era más por conveniencia que por amor. Siempre buscaron la forma de dividir a la pareja, pero con la llegada de su primogénito desistieron en sus maniobras. Como prometieran en la infancia, Leagan le pidió a su amigo y a su futura mujer ser los padrinos de Alistar. Desde entonces, se mantuvo cercano al matrimonio, él, su mujer y su hijo, los visitaban con frecuencia. Enorme fue su alegría al saber del embarazo de la pareja, ya que ellos ya esperaban a su segundo retoño. Siempre hablaba de la posibilidad de que cualquiera de ellos concibiese a una niña, y de cómo uniría a ambas familias en un matrimonio. Brown solía reír con las ocurrencias de su amigo, pero Rosemary no lo veía con mucho agrado. En más de alguna ocasión le había manifestado a su marido que la presencia de su amigo le inquietaba, pero él siempre descartaba sus comentarios, sabía que Neil tenía mala fama, pero con él, siempre había demostrado ser el mejor de los amigos. Enorme fue la decepción de Leagan al ver que ambos habían traído al mundo a dos niños. Pero se consoló pensando en que sus hijos serían los amigos. Pero las visitas tuvieron que cesar con la enfermedad de Rosemary, pues no quería exponer a su familia. Se mantuvo al lado de Vincent todo el tiempo, y tras la partida de su mujer, trato de hacerle entrar en razón, de disuadirlo de su viaje y del abandono de su hijo, pero no lo logro. Mientras le despedía en el muelle, junto a Elroy y el pequeño, prometió cuidar de su hijo hasta su regreso. Elroy al igual que Rosemary desconfiaba del hombre, por lo que se decía de él y sus negocios en los altos círculos de Chicago, pero se ganó su venia al oír sus palabras esa fría mañana en el puerto. No solo permitió las visitas de sus hijos a su sobrino, sino que también tomo a toda la familia Leagan-Cornwell bajo su alero. Algo que resulto muy beneficioso para Neil ahora que se había hecho cargo de las cadenas hoteleras de la familia de su mujer, tras la sorpresiva muerte de su suegro.

Alistar era un chico calmado como Anthony, benévolo, dulce e inteligente. Siempre destacaba por sus buenas calificaciones, se le podía encontrar en alguno de los jardines del colegio absorto leyendo, cuando no le tocaba sacar a su hermano de alguna pelea. Archie era del tipo fogoso, su corto temperamento lo metía en problemas desde muy pequeño, varias ocasiones tuvo que compartir castigo con Terrence. A pesar de ser similares, no gustaban mucho de la mutua compañía, ambos tenían en gran aprecio a Tony y solían competir por la atención del que ambos consideraban "su mejor amigo"

El primer semestre paso rápidamente para Terrence gracias a la compañía de Anthony, y aunque no lo reconocía, también gracias a los hermanos Leagan-Cornwell. Ya no se sentía solo, pero aun así extrañaba a su familia. Hacia el final del semestre comenzó a sentirse nervioso, venia el primer periodo de vacaciones y todos dejarían el colegio, él por su parte no tenía ninguna certeza de si sus abuelos vendrían por él. La angustia comenzó a carcomerle y su mal humor se hizo aún más evidente, peleándose más seguido con Archie, con los curas y las monjas. Anthony trataba de tranquilizarlo.

"Si no vienen por ti, vienes conmigo a Escocia" dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo, acompañando al chico que miraba, en castigo, hacia la pared del salón de clases.

Terrence le miro sorprendido, pero esperanzado. "No se enojará tu tía?" dijo volviendo el rostro hacia la pared.

"No, ella siempre me da en el gusto" sonrió.

"Archie… lo invitaste también?"

"No" volvió a reír, esta vez con ganas. "Ellos tienen su propia residencia, pero siempre vienen a jugar conmigo"

El chico refunfuño por unos minutos, para luego responder. "Está bien"

Desde entonces las conversaciones entre ambos giraban en sus planes para las vacaciones. Anthony solía describirle todo, la mansión, su entorno, el lago. Cabalgarían, andarían en bote, nadarían en el lago. Llegado el día, ambos miraban con entusiasmo hacia las puertas del colegio esperando el carruaje de los Andley. Enorme fue la sorpresa de Terry, como solía llamarlo Anthony, al ver a la persona que salía del primer carruaje que se detuvo. Salió corriendo a su encuentro llamándolo a viva voz.

"Nono!"

"Mio Bambino!*" El hombre se agacho a mitad de camino para permitir que su nieto le abrazara. "Sono venuto per te, piccolo*" dijo mientras le tomaba el rostro y limpiaba sus lágrimas. "Me extrañaste?" El niño hablaba a borbotones, tratando de contarle a su abuelo todo lo que había pasado en estos meses. De pronto se detuvo, girándose para enfrentar a su amigo, quien se encontraba de pie mirando la escena con una triste sonrisa en los labios. Tomo la mano de su abuelo y apunto hacia Anthony. "il mio amico*" caminaron al encuentro de Anthony de la mano.

"Mi nono" le dijo Terry a modo de presentación. El hombre se inclinó extendiendo la mano al pequeño quien la tomo con gusto.

"Giuseppe Morello"

"Anthony Brown Andley" sonrió al hombre. "Ya no vienes conmigo, ¿no?" dijo Anthony encogiéndose de hombros. Terry le miro contrariado, ya se había hecho a la idea de pasar esa semana de vacaciones con Tony, pero ahora que su abuelo estaba aquí todo cambiaba.

"Me temo que no, Tonino" dijo el abuelo. "todos esperan a Terry en Warwick" Los ojos de su nieto se iluminaron ante las palabras. "Si, tu nona, tu madre y tu padre te esperan" dijo sonriendo a su nieto, para luego mirar al otro niño. "Pero, se verán nuevamente en una semana" dijo acariciando la rubia cabeza. Pronto se les unieron los hermanos Leagan-Cornwell para el desagrado de Terry y el entretenimiento de su abuelo. Giuseppe decidió quedarse con los niños hasta que todos fueran recogidos por sus familias. "Tienes buenos amigos, Bambino" dijo con un tono de alivio, mientras miraban el carruaje de los Andley marchar, Anthony casi colgando de la ventanilla despidiéndose con la mano.

"Solo Tony… Stear es simpático, pero Archie no"

Al llegar a Warwick corrió a abrazar a sus padres y a su nona. Para su sorpresa sus otros abuelos también se mostraron felices de verle. Desde entonces, todos los términos de semestre los pasaba en el castillo con toda la familia reunida, sus padres y sus nonos viajan con anticipación para esperarle. Una vez ya aprendió a leer y escribir, la comunicación con su familia se volvió constante. Para vacaciones de verano cruzaba el atlántico de vuelta a Nueva York, lo único que llego lamentar, es que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de pasar un verano con Tony. Llegando a la adolescencia comprendió mucho de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, el cambio de sus abuelos paternos hacía su persona, el cómo su familia americana parecía disponer de todo lo concierne a él y su vida en Inglaterra. Era la poderosa influencia de su abuelo Giuseppe, el radical cambio en sus abuelos no fue por un cariño adquirido hacia él, sino más bien el miedo. La curiosidad, y la forma insistente en que su madre trataba de apartarle de los asuntos de su padre y abuelo, hizo que un día de verano, se escondiera en el despacho de su nono. Fue ahí cuando aprendió quien y que tan poderoso su abuelo podía llegar a ser…

*Mio Bambino: Hijo mio

*Sono venuto per te, piccolo: Vine por ti pequeño

*il mio amigo: mi amigo

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

Una mañana, mientras deambulaba por la mansión buscando a su nono, fue que les vio. Su padre y su abuelo hablaban en voz baja en un rincón bajo las escaleras. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea que se le cruzo en el momento, se movió sigilosamente, tratando de no ser visto, agazapado subió las escaleras cuidadosamente, hasta el punto donde podía oírles hablar. Ultimaban los detalles de una reunión que tendría lugar esa misma noche. Lo cual no era inusual, cada verano se realizaba al menos una de estas reuniones, e imaginaba que el resto del año durante su ausencia debían de realizarse muchas más. Nunca se le había permitido estar presente, su madre le arrastraba al otro lado de la mansión o si podía lo sacaba de esta. Cuando aún era un niño se le enviaba a dormir, por lo general Eleonor le acompañaba, por lo que no oponía resistencia alguna. Nada lo hacía más feliz que dormir en el regazo de su madre. Pero ahora, que ya era un adolecente, simplemente le obligaban a confinarse en su habitación sin ningún tipo de explicación. Ya no necesitaba a su madre, al menos no para dormir, por lo que a Eleonor se le hacía más difícil lidiar con él, siempre terminaban peleando y con Terry cerrando la puerta de su habitación con un portazo. Él quería ser parte de la fiesta de su abuelo, ya lo había expresado en voz alta en alguna ocasión y él no parecía oponerse a la idea, pero su madre era otra historia, podía ver la disputa que se daba entre ambos solo a través de las miradas. Su padre no decía nada, solo se limitaba a presenciar lo que ocurría con aburrimiento. Por lo general, a pesar de estar molesto con su madre, terminaba por hacerle caso, y ella lo sabía. Pero esta vez sería diferente. Una vez que terminaron de hablar, cada uno se dirigió a un lugar distinto, y él a su habitación. Durante el día todo parecía normal, salvo por el comportamiento saltón de su madre. Como esperaba acabada la cena lo mando a dormir, para evitar sus sospechas le hizo nuevamente la guerra, furiosa Eleonor no solo lo arrastro hasta su habitación, sino que además procuro echar llave a la puerta, haciendo detonar aún más su curiosidad. Después que su madre se marchara, se tiró a la cama a la espera. Un ruido proveniente de la ventana le distrajo, se dirigió hacia ella, desde allí pudo ver la pequeña caravana de carruajes que avanzaban por la calle principal, cada uno de ellos se detuvo frente a la puerta dejando que elegantes hombres descendieran de estos. Por un momento se vio a si mismo usando uno de esos trajes, un puro en una mano y una copa de licor en la otra, como solía hacerlo su padre y su abuelo. Esperó pacientemente a que la hora avanzara, seguramente las mujeres ya se habían retirado a sus aposentos. Él era un escapista profesional, Tony podía dar fe de ello. Bien podía descender por las paredes, cada vez que se escabullía lo hacía desde los más altos pisos del colegio, los de la mansión no deberían presentar mayor reto. Pero antes, busco en su maleta si es que había traído las pinzas que solía utilizar para abrir la puerta de los dormitorios del San Pablo, y ahí estaban. Sin mayores inconvenientes logró abrir la puerta, para luego deslizarse en la oscuridad. Desde la escalera pudo ver a algunos de los empleados llevando charolas, diversas cajas, de lo que adivinaba eran los puros, otros llevaban los licores y otros portaban bandejas con comida. Espero a que estos hicieran sus entregas en el despacho de su abuelo, que era donde se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión. Al abrirse las puertas, pudo oír las estridentes risotadas de los invitados, todos parecían muy animados. Después que saliera el último de los mayordomos, se acercó hacia la puerta. Efectivamente los hombres parecían estar celebrando. "Negocio… Policía…Novato" eran las pocas palabras que logro descifrar tras las puertas cerradas. De pronto escucho la voz inconfundible de su padre.

"Silencio Señores!" casi grito, solo murmullos se escuchaban ahora en la habitación. " _Don_ Giuseppe va a hablar" dijo en tono ceremonioso.

Terrence aprovecho la instancia, conociendo la disposición de los muebles en el despacho, seguro todos estaban mirando hacia el frente, dando vuelta la espalda a la puerta. Saco nuevamente sus pinzas del bolsillo, pero pronto descubrió que estas no eran necesarias. Apenas y abrió la puerta, mirando a través de la pequeña rendija. Asegurándose de no ser visto u oído, se arrastró en cuatro patas hasta llegar detrás de uno de los sofás. Cuando alzo la cabeza, lo que vio le sorprendió. Su abuelo sentado en un enorme Berger, su padre de pie a la derecha de su abuelo, y la concurrencia frente a él, formando una media luna. Reinaba el silencio, todos esperando alguna reacción de su nono, que hasta ese momento solo se había limitado a mirar el contenido de su copa. De pronto, inclino su cabeza la izquierda, y sin alzar mucho la vista le miro. Terry se quedó de una pieza, su abuelo había captado su presencia. Fue solo cuestión de unos segundos, ya que Giuseppe pronto cambio su postura mirando hacia el frente, mientras les brindaba una sonrisa torcida.

"Donde está el novato?" Terry se asustó pensando que hablaban de él, cuando un joven avanzó hacia el frente. Toda la escena parecía surrealista, el chico, a diferencia de los demás hombres, llevaba un traje simple, una chaqueta de cuero, unos pantalones holgados, y una boina cubría su cabeza. Camino hasta quedar al frente de su abuelo, para luego arrodillarse ante él, quitándose con una mano la boina de la cabeza, mientras que con la otra tomaba la mano de su abuelo, besando el anillo que llevaba en su dedo meñique. Según recordaba, los aristócratas de la familia provenían por el lado de su padre, pero ese joven le rendía a su abuelo, el tipo de pleitesía que otros les rendían a reyes. Giuseppe volvió a mirarle, provocando en él escalofríos, pero, aun así, no aparto la mirada. Su nono se puso de pie ante el chico, mirando solemnemente a la audiencia. "Nos reunimos aquí para aceptar a un nuevo miembro" luego le toco el hombro al joven indicándole que se parara del suelo. Una vez de pie, dijo mirándole a los ojos. "Ahora estas ingresando a la honorable sociedad de la Cosa Nostra, la cual solo acoge a hombres de valor y lealtad. Y tu muchacho has demostrado ambas" los hombres alrededor comenzaron a vitorear, pero solo basto una mirada de su parte para que todos volvieran a guardar silencio. Continuo "Entras vivo y sales muerto. La pistola y el puñal son los instrumentos mediante los cuales vives o mueres. La Cosa Nostra esta antes que cualquier otra cosa en tu vida. Antes que la familia, antes que el país, antes que Dios. Cuando se te llame debes acudir, aunque tu madre, tu esposa o tus hijos estén en su lecho de muerte. Hay dos leyes que debes obedecer sin titubear: Nunca traicionaras los secretos de la Cosa Nostra y nunca violaras o tocaras a la esposa y a los hijos de otro miembro. La violación de cualquiera de estas leyes significa la muerte sin juicio o advertencia" Giuseppe se giró para mirar a Richard, y este de su bolsillo saco una navaja. Su abuelo la tomo para luego enfrentar al muchacho. "Dame tu mano izquierda" ordeno, el chico se la entrego, sin vacilar. Sobre ella su abuelo deposito la navaja. "Levanta tu dedo y haz brotar una gota de sangre, ya que esta simboliza el nacimiento en nuestra familia" mientras el joven se cortaba la mano, su abuelo sacaba de su bolsillo una estampa con la imagen de la virgen, para entregársela en la mano herida. "A partir de ahora somos uno hasta la muerte. Ahora eres un hombre hecho y derecho, un amico nostro, un soldado de la _familia_ " Acto seguido el muchacho se inclinó a modo de permiso, para dirigirse hacia la chimenea, tirando la estampilla al fuego mientras decía. "Que mi carne arda como esta piadosa imagen si no respeto mi juramento" Nuevamente la muchedumbre estallo de alegría, vítores y abrazos al recién llegado, mientras Terry se arrastraba nuevamente hacia su cuarto.

Terrence no pego un ojo esa noche. Todo adquiría una nueva perspectiva. Esa mañana se mantuvo en silencio al desayuno mientras les observaba a todos. Ahora entendía la mirada triste en su abuela, los esfuerzos de su madre por alejarlo de su abuelo y de su padre. 'Mi padre…` pensó. Bajo la luz de los nuevos conocimientos adquiridos, este hombre resultaba muy distinto al que tenía desde pequeño en su mente. Siempre lo vio como amante esposo, el mejor de los padres, pero lo cierto era que este interactuaba más con su suegro que con su mujer. Recordaba su modo de actuar en Warwick, su padre mostró absoluta indiferencia hacia sus propios padres, y estos parecían sentirse amenazados ante su propio hijo.

"¿Sigues molesto conmigo, hijo?" pregunto su madre sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Terry le miro a los ojos, sintiéndose arrepentido. 'si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso`

"Quieres hablar Bambino?" todos en la mesa supusieron que su abuelo le estaba ofreciendo su hombro, un tipo de consuelo. Pero Terry sabía a lo que se refería.

"Ahora no _Don_ Giuseppe" dijo sosteniéndole la mirada de forma desafiante, pero la de su abuelo había cambiado por una contemplativa y triste tras la respuesta de su nieto.

"Cuando quieras hacerlo, ve a mi despacho" el hombre se levantó de la mesa tomando el diario, Richard caminando tras él.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Eleonor al ver la escena. Algo había cambiado, y temía lo peor. No se movió del lado de su hijo mientras este terminaba su desayuno. Madre e hija intercambiaban miradas de preocupación por el joven, nunca antes se había dirigido de esa forma hacia su abuelo. Y la palabra _Don_ no abandonaba la mente de Eleonor. Terrence se levantó de la mesa, beso la frente de su abuela, la mano de su madre, antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación taciturno. Aprovechando la oportunidad, hizo lo propio saliendo al encuentro de su propio padre. Entro furibunda al despacho dispuesta a pedir explicaciones, pero solo se encontró con su marido sentado en el Berger.

"¡¿Dónde está mi padre?!" pregunto molesta.

" _Don_ Giuseppe salió a atender algunos asuntos" le respondió en tono monocorde.

"¿Qué paso anoche?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A que me refiero…" dijo incrédula. "A NUESTRO HIJO ME REFIERO! Terry lo sabe… La forma en que le hablo a mi padre… ¿QUE LE DIJERON?" decía mientras zarandeaba a Richard tomándolo por las solapas. Este le agarro las manos empujándola para apartarle.

"NO SE DE QUE MIERDA ME HABLAS!" le grito mientras se paraba. "ÉL NO ESTUVO AQUÍ" ahora era Richard quien se acercaba peligrosamente a Eleonor hasta estar solo a centímetros de ella. "Pero si él quiere saber, deberías dejarlo, que sepa la verdad de una buena vez" dijo en voz baja, casi amenazante.

"NO! ¡No voy a permitir que lo arrastren, él no será uno de ustedes!" le abofeteo la cara. Richard se tocaba el rostro, tratando de mantener la compostura.

"Que te hace pensar que es distinto de tu padre o de mí?" le agarró del brazo acercándola. "En que mundo vives Eleonor? ¿Deliras acaso? ¡Ni siquiera conoces a tu propio hijo! Se pelea vez que puede, no respeta ningún símbolo de autoridad en el colegio y no asiste a clases"

"ES TU CULPA" le grito mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

"¡¿Mi culpa dices?! Quien lo alejo de su familia? ¿Quién lo mando sólo al otro lado del atlántico?"

"Pero… tu… accediste… No estaba solo… tus padres" dijo nerviosa, las lágrimas comenzaban a caer sin control.

"POR DIOS ELEONOR! ¡Tú sabías como eran mis padres! Te lo conté, por qué hui de aquel lugar…" la soltó mirándola con rabia. "Lo único que has hecho es mentirle todos estos años! ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta, el cómo me usaste?" le apunto con un dedo mientras Eleonor abría los ojos de forma desmedida y con furia, estaba por contestarle cuando él le interrumpió. "Juegas a la familia feliz delante de nuestro hijo y esperas a que yo cumpla mi rol en silencio. Ahh pero en cuanto pudiste lo mandaste lejos para no seguir montando tu teatro, que es unas cuantas semanas, comparado con meses y años aparentando lo que ya no sientes por mi" dijo con amargura.

" JA! No me vengas con esas Richard ¿acaso crees que soy tan estúpida?! ¿o es que te convertiste en monje? ¿O acaso se te cayo el pene y dejaste de ser hombre?"

La abofeteo tan fuerte que casi la hizo caer. La tomo por ambos brazos para acercarla nuevamente a él. "Yo nunca te he fallado, ni una sola vez"

"Lo hiciste… cuando me entregaste a mi padre"

Estaban tan absortos en su pelea que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta, Terry cerro los puños con fuerza, mientras se deba la media vuelta. Todo en su vida era una mentira, y ya no podía más con ella…

 **NOTAS**

 **El rito de iniciación en la Cosa Nostra y las palabras usadas por el abuelo son recogidas del libro del investigador y periodista Eric Frattini, Mafia S.A 100 años de la cosa Nostra.**


	4. Chapter 4

Eleonor golpeaba con fuerza la puerta de la habitación.

"Hijo! ¡Ábreme!" la mujer lloraba amargamente, desesperada pues no entendía que ocurría con su hijo. Ella lo había encerrado en su pieza con llave la noche anterior y Richard le había asegurado que su hijo no estuvo con ellos en la reunión. Sin embargo, se había negado bajar de su habitación desde la mañana, no quiso almorzar, y ahora se negaba a bajar a cenar.

"DEJAME EN PAZ!"

La hoyó golpeando y rogando un par de veces más antes de cubrir su cabeza con la almohada. Las palabras de su padre resonando en su cabeza.

"… _ **Quien lo alejo de su familia? ¿Quién lo mando sólo al otro lado del atlántico?"**_

"… _ **Lo único que has hecho es mentirle todos estos años!"**_

"… _**Ahh pero en cuanto pudiste lo mandaste lejos para no seguir montando tu teatro"**_

Su padre tenía razón, desde que tenía uso de razón quien intento alejarlo de su padre y su abuelo fue Eleonor, fue ella quien lo envió a Inglaterra, sin importarle lo solo y desamparado que un niño de cinco años pudiera sentirse. Si no sabía la verdad de su familia era por culpa de ella. Todo lo malo que ocurría en su vida era por culpa de su madre. En ese momento lo único que quería era gritar, salir corriendo de ese lugar y no volver jamás.

"Terrence Graham Grandchester Morello! ¡Sal inmediatamente!" era su padre quien golpeaba la puerta. Se sintió sorprendido, porque ayudaría a su madre en la tarea de sacarlo de su habitación, después de todo lo que había oído. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el llamado, solo decía su nombre completo cuando estaba molesto, pero la verdad era que, en ese momento, no podía importarle menos.

"DENJEME EN PAZ DE UNA PUTA VEZ!" no tenía cabeza para lidiar con nadie. Se levantó de la cama, se fue hacia la ventana.

"Abre de una buena vez o… o…"

"¿QUE?! ¿Me vas a castigar? Jajajaja" rio amargamente. "Ya estoy encerrado en mi habitación viejo" se giró nuevamente mirando hacia fuera por la ventana. De pronto el silencio reino fuera de su habitación, lo que hizo que se sintiera inquieto, mirando hacia la puerta de vez en cuando.

Unos golpes suaves. "Terence, dobbiamo parlare caro mío…" amaba como su abuelo pronunciaba su nombre. Su voz era solmene y autoritaria. En el fondo sabía que no podía negarse, después de lo que vio, podía negarse a todo el mundo, menos a él.

"Dobbiamo… dame unos minutos Nono, te veo en el despacho" un minuto de silencio, quizás fueron segundos, pero los nervios no le permitían cuantificar el tiempo.

"Bene… será como tú digas caro, ma no me dejes esperando" Terry respiro hondo, aliviado.

Tal y como prometiera a su abuelo, unos minutos después salió de su habitación, camino con paso vacilante, el silencio y la aparente calma hacían mucho ruido en su interior. Bajo las escaleras como lo hiciera la noche anterior, pero esta vez, a medida que pisaba un escalón, se enfundaba de valor, dirigiéndose a paso firme hacia el despacho. Toco la puerta, por primera vez en su vida. Él solía irrumpir y correr a los brazos de su abuelo, salvo cuando esta se encontraba con cerrojo, pero tampoco tenía que esperar demasiado, las puertas siempre eran abiertas para él. Espero, sintiéndose extraño, ansioso.

"Entra"

Como siempre, su abuelo le esperaba sentado en el berger. Al verle sonrió satisfecho, no pudo evitar responderle con una sonrisa similar. Sin decir nada, su abuelo le indico que se sentara. Hasta entonces no lo había visto, una silla casi en frente y una mesita con una charola. Mientras Terrence se sentaba, su abuelo levantaba la tapa de la charola. Carnes, verduras, pan y una copa de vino. "Come" no sabía bien si fue una orden o una invitación, pero lo cierto era que no le importaba, casi todo un día sin probar bocado lo tenía famélico. Su abuelo rio con ganas al verle devorar el plato. "No es bueno hablar con el estómago vacío" le guiño. Una vez su nieto termino de comer llamo a una de las mucamas para que se llevara los trastes vacíos. "Deja la copa, y tráenos más vino por favor"

"Es nueva? No la había visto antes" dijo Terry mientras veía marchar a la mucama.

"Linda, ¿verdad?" su nieto hizo una mueca, que lo hizo reír a carcajadas. "Caro! ¡La donna è la megliore che Dio non abbia lasciato sulla terra!" dijo besando los dedos.

"Las mujeres son traicioneras" respondió con un resoplido.

"Cuidado! ¡No te voy a permitir que te refieras así a tu madre!" dijo su abuelo indignado sorprendiendo a su nieto. "No la juzgues tan rápidamente, caro" ahora le hablaba en un tono más conciliador. "Tu madre cometió un error. Varios errores" miro al chico por un momento. "Tienes el mismo espíritu de tu mamma. ¿Ella salió huyendo de casa, sabias?" Terry le miro sorprendido. "Tu mamma, quería ser attrice. Ma yo no le veía el sentido a eso, era un estúpido capricho, ella debía ser como la sua mamma! Pero, ella no quería, así que un día, sin decir nada se fue…" Giuseppe comenzó a contarle como es que llamo a todos sus hombres para hallar a su hija. "Eleonora no era muy brillante, solo cambio su color de pelo y apellido. ¿Acaso creyó que no la reconocería?! ¡¿A mi propia filia?!" miro hacia la chimenea unos minutos. "La primera vez que la vi en un escenario iba con la intención de traerla de vuelta a casa, pero al final de la función me fue imposible. Tu mamma e talentosa, caro"

"Actriz" dijo Terry en voz baja, más para sí mismo. ´Actor` pensó luego.

"Después deje a alguno de mis hombres cuidando de ella. Pero, cada vez que tu madre se percataba, huía. Me fue molto difficile seguirle el paso… Después apareció tu padre" volvió a darle otra de sus sonrisas torcidas. "quería matarlo! Ma tu mamma huyo hasta de él!" se carcajeo. "Pero al cabo de algún tiempo se reencontraron, no solo eso, ¡se habían casado! Ma donna mía, estaba tan molesto. Pero, ante todo soy un hombre de negocios caro mío. ¿Cómo crees que he logrado amasar esta fortuna para mantener a _la familia_?" vio la confusión en los ojos de su nieto. "Lo hice seguir e investigar… Tu padre podía brindarme una buena fachada, y por su título nobiliario tenía acceso a cosas y personas que yo no. Quizás, lo habría logrado por mi cuenta, pero el camino habría sido más largo, esto era más beneficioso… ¡Y su tu madre no era muy brillante, tu padre tampoco! Mal gastaban el dinero tus abuelos paternos, y claro, al cabo de unos meses recibieron una carta. Comprenderás que la seguridad de la mía filia es importante, así que solía interceptar sus misivas" sonrió con descaro. "Anulación! ¡Divorcio! ¡No en la mía familia! Los atolondrados de tus padres querían huir, no me dieron mucho tiempo de acción, yo ya había enviado emisarios a Inglaterra. Pero de pronto Eleonora salió corriendo con maletas hacia la estación, mi yerno haciendo pagos. Tuve que intercéptalo. Le ofrecí la libertad que siempre busco, y la seguridad que nadie les molestaría, a cambio de su fidelidad. Al poco tiempo de eso, Elonora informo que ya venias en camino" acaricio la cabeza del chico.

Giuseppe seguía relatando distintos hechos de su vida común y de la propia. Como fue que dejo Italia para venirse a las Américas, los primeros negocios, etc. De relato en relato llenaba las copas de ambos. "Cuántos años tienes ya? 14?" Terry asintió. "Ahh, a tu edad yo ya era considerado todo un uomo, trabajaba y conocía mujer" miro inquisitivamente a su nieto. "Apuesto que no haz besado siquiera a una" el chico se hundió en el asiento mirándole irritado. "Bene! Bene! No e tu culpa, eran otros tiempos y todo se hacía distinto. Yo tendría unos 18 cuando conocí a tu Nona. ¡La ragazza más bella que viera en la vida! Hablé con sus padres, prometí darle buena vida, y me la traje a America" suspiro. "¡Han pasado más de 30 años, y no me arrepiento de nada! He vivido mi vida a mi gusto! He degustado las mejores comidas, visto los mejores trajes, he tenido en mi cama a las mejores mujeres" su nieto lo miro contrariado. "Yo amo a tu nona, ma un hombre tiene necesidades y a tu abuela y a tu madre nunca les ha faltado nada… Tu padre ha sido un buen compañero, un buen padre y un buen hombre. A diferencia mía, y a pesar de ofrecérselo, él nunca miro otra ragazza, aunque debería" dijo con pesar.

"Yo, no sé qué decir al respecto" dijo Terry abrumado, los escucho pelear y después de oír todo lo que su abuelo tuvo para contar, solo podía sentir en su pecho un enorme pesar.

"A diferencia de lo que crea tu madre, yo no quiero esta vida para ti caro mío. Lo que tu madre no logra entender, es que, de haberlo querido, nada me lo habría impedido. ¿Porque crees que permití que te fueras a estudiar tan lejos de mí? Quiero que seas libre de elegir lo que quieras ser. ¡Estudia bambino, y escoge tu propio camino!" dijo posando una mano en su hombro. "Ma si tú quieres ser parte de mi otra _familia_ , yo no te lo impediría" lo tomo por los brazos obligándolo a pararse de su asiento. "¡Vive caro, vive! ¡Ama a las mujeres como si no hubiera un mañana! Bebe el mejor de los vinos, fuma del mejor tabaco. Y cuando llegue el momento, cuida de tu mujer, de tu familia y de tus amigos"

Ambos se abrazaron por un largo rato. Esa noche durmió más tranquilo, con renovadas esperanzas, el futuro no estaba escrito, era como un libro lleno de páginas en blanco, y él era quien podía elegir como contar su historia, al menos eso creía…

 **NOTAS**

 ***tenemos que hablar querido mío**

 ***Querido! ¡La mujer es lo mejor que Dios no ha dejado en la tierra!**


	5. Chapter 5

Terry había tomado muy a pecho los consejos de su abuelo, con el transcurso de los años se volvió conocido como el "Romeo" del colegio San Pablo mientras que su amigo, el dulce Anthony, como también solían llamarle, era considerado como el "Príncipe". Las jovencitas más avezadas se les ofrecían con descaro, y ambos amigos tomaban lo que se les daba. Tony solía ser tierno con las chicas, les regalaba flores y poemas que las engalanaban. Mientras que Terry después de un día o dos, las rechazaba. Aun así, las jóvenes desfilaban por su habitación, se peleaban su atención en los salones y pasillos del colegio. Porque contrario a lo que creyera su madre, que la conversación con su abuelo lo aquietaría, esta solo sirvió para avivar aún más la llama, sentía que podía hacer lo que quisiese sin que nadie pudiese tocarlo. Ambos chicos se habían ganado el odio de casi todo el alumnado masculino, al menos Anthony aún contaba con el cariño de los hermanos Leagan-Cornwell. Nunca compitieron por la atención de alguna mujer, por el contrario, a la hora de la caza se ayudaban. Cuando Anthony se fijaba en alguna chica más bien tímida, Terry solía molestarla para que esta fuera prontamente rescatada por el "Príncipe" Lo único que molestaba a Terrence era cuando su amigo se quedaba por más tiempo del necesario con alguna chica. _**¡Ama a las mujeres como si no hubiera un mañana!**_ Había dicho su abuelo, y su amigo solía perderse con cada conquista por más de una semana.

Comenzaba el último año escolar y había que decidir qué camino debía tomar. Recostado sobre el árbol de la colina, disfrutaba de un cigarrillo, mientras pensaba. Desde que su abuelo le contara la historia de su madre, la idea del teatro le rondaba. Se puso a buscar información por todos lados, interrogo a los hombres de su abuelo que siguieron a su madre en su momento, recopilando fotos e historias. Como nunca hiciera en el colegio, se encerraba por largas horas leyendo los clásicos. Su madre no pudo más que sentirse orgullosa y entusiasmada con la idea de que su hijo lograra lo que ella no pudo, convertirse en actor consagrado. Le entrego los libretos que guardo con celoso cariño, y en más de una ocasión leyeron juntos a viva voz interpretando algún papel. En el colegio no solía participar de las actividades extra curriculares, salvo cuando de una obra se trataba. Las monjas miraban con asombro el cambio que en el adolescente se gestaba. Su abuelo le había ofrecido absoluta libertad y respaldo, quizás este era el futuro que tenía deparado. Una tos lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"¡¿Qué haces fumando esa mierda en mi colina?!"

"¡¿Tu colina?!" dijo enderezándose, mirando hacia donde se encontraba Anthony. "No querrás decir MI colina?"

Anthony reía con ganas. "Nuestra colina?"

"Solo porque eres tú estoy dispuesta a compartirla" sonrió de costado.

"Nuestra colina!" afirmo mientas se acomodaba al lado de Terry. "En que pensabas? Te veías concentrado. ¡Por primera vez en tu vida!" río nuevamente mientras su amigo lo miraba molesto. "ni siquiera notaste mi presencia"

"Que piensas hacer cuando la escuela acabe?" pregunto Terry de pronto.

"Volver a Chicago, entrar a la universidad, trabajar en las empresas de la familia, ayudar a Bert y a mi tía…" se quedó en silencio mirando al horizonte.

"No pareces muy convencido"

"Yo sé que, si lo quisiera, podría hacer lo que se me diera la real gana. Ya sabes, no me niegan nada" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"y de que sirve si nunca haces nada que pueda darle una molestia a la vieja" esta vez fue Terry quien río con ganas

"Oye! ¡Respeta! Te he dicho mil veces que dejes de decirle _la vieja_ a mi tía" le dio un golpe en el brazo mientras reía. "además, no todos encontramos la diversión en los golpes, o molestando a las monjas…" de pronto se volvió serio. "No puedo evitar sentirme culpable, siento que mi tío se llevó la peor parte, que mi libertad es gracias a su encarcelamiento, no sé… La tía fue estricta con él, ¿sabes? No tuvo la oportunidad de viajar tanto como yo, y las veces que lo hizo fue solo por negocios y por pocos días, nada de turistear. Estudio en Chicago bajo la vigilancia de la tía. Y en cuanto salió de la universidad se puso a trabajar en los negocios familiares. Este verano pude verlo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me moví de Lakewood" le sonrió de forma enigmática, llamando la atención de su amigo. "Lo último que me contó es que los amigos de mi tía pretendían meterlo en política, a estas alturas seguramente ya lo convenció, lo que quiere decir que ella debería ponerse a la cabeza de los negocios, y no es que dude de sus capacidades, pero, creo, que lo mejor es que yo lo haga" dijo mientras volvía a mirar hacia el horizonte.

"Que paso en Lakewood?" pregunto Terry con una sonrisa, si bien su amigo cambio el tema, a él no se le escapaba el cambio en su semblante.

Las campanas comenzaron a sonar. "Te lo contare en otro momento, ¿vale? Vas a clases?" dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo. Su amigo se apoyaba nuevamente en el tronco del gran árbol. "Ni siquiera se para que te pregunto. ¿Nos vemos más tarde?"

"Claro…" le despidió con un gesto de mano. Vio cómo su amigo corría colina abajo, con la clara certeza que había perdido a su compañero de caza.

Era hora de misa, y Terrence había decidido hacer acto de presencia en la capilla como era su costumbre, en medio de la homilía, si era posible justo en el momento de la consagración del pan y el vino. La cara de desazón del cura era lo que más le divertía. Si su Nono lo viera, solía pensar, seguramente lo habría castigado. Esa extraña dicotomía en su abuelo lo confundía, como un hombre con la profundidad y fervor religioso de su nono, era capaz de los actos más crueles. Desde aquella noche de revelaciones, tanto su padre como su abuelo ya no se escondían de él, hablaban con más libertad de los negocios, sus planes expansionistas, de los castigos que infringían a quienes se les oponía o a los mismos miembros de la organización que rompían las reglas. Solo guardaban silencio frente a las mujeres, y Terry les ayudaba aparentando no saber nada. Si su madre supiera que desde entonces no falto a ninguna de esas reuniones veraniegas seguramente la vida en casa sería muy difícil. Abrió la puerta de la iglesia de par en par, dio una última bocanada a su cigarro antes de tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo, camino por el centro de la nave lanzando por la boca aros de humo. Se detuvo frente el banco de una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules que le miraban con asombro y miedo. Terrence se inclinó tomando su mano.

"Cómo te llamas preciosa?" no alcanzo a decir más cuando sintió que le empujaban por la espalda.

"Déjala en paz imbécil!" Archie se interpuso entre ambos. "Anne no es como las zorras que frecuentas" se puso en posición ofreciéndole golpes.

"¡Vaya, vaya… así que te gustan las mujeres!" dijo sonriendo de forma sarcástica "Como nunca te vi con una, y con esos vuelos de maricones que sueles llevar, era difícil de adivinar" levanto una ceja. Molesto Archie se lanzó sobre él empujándolo contra el banco donde se encontraban las niñas, haciéndolas gritar, en cosa de minutos ambos estaban siendo separados por Anthony y Stear.

"¡Basta Archie, tranquilízate… escúchame!" le rogaba Stear a su hermano mientras lo tomaba por los hombros.

"Suéltame Stear! ¡Esto es asunto mío! ¡Esta vez lo venceré!" forcejeaba tratando de soltarse.

"¡SEÑOR GRANDCHESTER! ¡SEÑOR LEAGAN!" grito la madre superiora. "Los quiero ver a ambos en mi despacho!" decía mientras se acercaba a paso rápido al grupo de jóvenes. Terrence se soltó del agarre de Anthony. "¡¿A que vino señor Grandchester?!" la mujer sudaba profusamente, su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos amenazaban con salirse de órbita.

"Vine por una siesta, pero olvidé que había misa" dijo arreglándose las ropas y encogiéndose de hombros. "No se preocupe hermana Grey, ya me marcho. Continúen con sus rezos, y recen por mi alma" le sonrió mientras hacia una reverencia. Se giró para marcharse, pero antes busco con la mirada a Annie "avísame si cambias de opinión" le guiño para luego seguir su camino, al momento Archie intento zafarse de los brazos de su hermano, pero estos eran fuertes. Los gritos con los improperios de Archie no se hicieron esperar inundando la capilla. Una vez en la puerta Terry se giró enfrentando a los presentes. "Feliz plegaria a todos los inocentes… Adiós!" dijo riendo a carcajadas.

Estaba absorto en la lectura, no llevaba más de una hora en la colina, cuando sintió el crujir de algunas ramas en el suelo. "No me digas, la hermana Grey mando por mi" dijo en tono irónico mientras bajaba el libro esperando ver a su amigo. "¡¿Nono?!" dijo levantándose rápidamente del suelo, en otras circunstancias habría corrido a abrazarle, pero el duro gesto en su rostro le detuvo. "Que haces aquí?" no sabía bien porque, pero de pronto comenzó a sentir que su corazón se desbocaba y un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle.

"tenemos que hablar caro mío"

CONTINUARA...


	6. Chapter 6

Después del incidente en la capilla, Anthony había decidido quedarse con Stear y Archie principalmente para tratar de tranquilizar al segundo. La misa se detuvo de cuajo siendo todos citados para el día siguiente al medio día para realizar le homilía como se debía. Una vez afuera en los jardines, una compungida Annie se acercó a los muchachos.

"Estas bien Archie?" su voz era apenas un murmullo.

"Si gatita" dijo besándole en la coronilla. "perfectamente" le abrazo.

"Ahora sí que te metiste en un buen lío" dijo Stear. "quizás por cuanto tiempo la hermana Grey los deje confinados en la retención… Si nuestro padre se entera…"

"Y que va hacer desde Chicago?"

"Papá está en Londres con el tío de Anthony, por negocios"

"¡¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?!... Aaahh" soltó a Annie molesto mientras se agarraba la cabeza. "Todo por culpa de ese imbécil!" la chica volvió a acercarse de forma temerosa, Archie le tomo la mano y la arrastro de vuelta a su pecho.

"No deberías hacer caso a sus jugarretas, ya lo conocemos hace años" soltó Anthony. "ustedes dos no se pueden estar quietos, siempre buscando una excusa para caerse a los golpes"

"¿Tú, de parte de quien estas?!" dijo exaltado. "todo el mundo sabe que Annie es mi novia!" abrazo a la aludida con fuerza, quien enterraba su carmesí rostro en el pecho del chico.

"¡¿Todo el mundo?! ¡Vamos! Si recién este verano comenzaron a salir y él no tenía como enterarse. Sí, es cierto que siempre supo que te gustaba Anne y por eso se acercó a ella, ¡porque sabía que serías tan idiota de caer en la provocación!"

"Deberías de alejarte de él de una vez por todas! ¡Más si vas a ser parte de la familia!"

"No la metas en esto!"

"Heyy chicos! ¡Ya basta! No se peleen ustedes ahora"

"Que hacen aún aquí? ¡Señorita Britter!" la hermana Margaret llego a separar a los jóvenes, agarrado a Annie de un brazo. "es un comportamiento impropio de parte de una señorita"

"Perdón hermana" dijo está al borde del llanto.

"No estábamos haciendo nada malo!" Archie estaba dispuesto a pelearse con la reverenda, pero su hermano nuevamente se lo impidió.

"Discúlpenos hermana"

"Vuelvan a sus habitaciones" les ordeno a todos, mirando a Archie por un instante. "La madre superiora tuvo una visita imprevista, ¡pero no por eso te has salvado de la reprimenda Archibald Leagan! Te espera mañana en la mañana en su despacho, mientras tanto estarás confinado a tus habitaciones hasta nuevo aviso" dijo mientras se daba media vuelta arrastrando a una avergonzada Annie.

"Adiós Archie" la chica apenas y pudo despedirse batiendo torpemente su mano mientras se alejaba del grupo.

"Gatita…" se lamentó Archie

"Debería avisarle a Terry" se le escapo el pensamiento en voz alta a Tony.

"Me tiene harto que siempre lo estés cuidando y defendiendo" soltó molesto Archie.

"No lo entiendes, no lo conoces como yo…" dijo en tono conciliador. Le dio una palmada a su amigo en el hombro mientras pasaba por su costado, saliendo en la búsqueda de su amigo, sabía dónde encontrarlo.

"No lo entiendo Stear" se mostró cabizbajo ante su hermano. Este le abrazo mientras lo encaminaba hacia los dormitorios.

"Anthony tiene buen juicio, tiene un corazón enorme y sabe leer a las personas. Deberías confiar en lo que te dice, y tratar de acercarte a Terry"

"Nunca!"

Anthony estaba pasando por la puerta principal del recinto cuando reconoció una figura delante de él. Un hombre de traje elegante, pelo cano y una postura altiva, como la que lograba ver en su amigo.

"Don Giuseppe!" grito llamando la atención del hombre, el cual le miro de inmediato.

"¡Tonino!" dijo alegremente el abuelo al encuentro con el joven. "Come stay bambino?" acaricio la cabeza del chico. "Sei todo un hombre!"

"Muchas gracias" sonrió avergonzado. "Busca a Terry?" pregunto alarmado.

"Si, acabo de tener una discusión con la hermana Grey, aparentemente no sabe dónde está mi nieto" dijo molesto. "¡¿Qué clase de institución es esta?!"

"Yo sé dónde está…" se sentía inquieto, si su abuelo estaba al tanto de lo que paso en la misa, su castigo no sería menor, Terry mostraba respeto al carácter de su abuelo. "Que le dijo la hermana Grey?" inquirió.

El nono sonrió al instante, pero su sonrisa no llegaba a los ojos, era más bien una mueca triste. "Se lo suficiente bambino, ma eso no e importante ahora. Tengo que encontrar a mi nieto, e importante" le tomo las manos.

"Bien" algo en la actitud y en la premura le hizo hablar sin vacilación, indicándole el camino correcto. Desde entonces habían pasado ya muchas horas, y no había rastro ni del abuelo ni de Terrence por ninguna parte. La hermana superiora tampoco daba luces de nada. Ya era cercano a la media noche, y no se sentía capaz de conciliar el sueño. Cada cierto rato se levantaba tratando de no hacer ruido, para luego escaparse a los aposentos de su amigo. La puerta no estaba cerrada, la habitación a oscuras y la cama en perfecto orden. No sabía si esperarle en la habitación ya que en cualquier momento los curas harían la ronda, y no quería verse envuelto en problemas. Decidió volver a su habitación por fin, mirando constantemente a la ventana, como hiciera cada vez que Terry se escapaba. El cansancio comenzó a ganar la batalla, haciendo que sus parpados se cerraran. No sabía muy bien cuanto tiempo llevaba dormido cuando un estruendo lo despertó, encendiendo la luz rápidamente. Para su absoluto asombro, ahí estaba Terrence Grandchester tirado en el suelo, pero eso no era lo que le sorprendía, si no la presencia de su tío.

"¡¿Bert?!" dijo saliendo lo más rápido que pudo de la cama, tratando de ayudar a su tío y amigo para que pudieran incorporarse.

"Ayúdame a ponerlo en tu cama" dijo Albert una vez pudo ponerse de pie.

"Pero como… Que haces aquí… ¿Cuando?" Anthony se sentía absolutamente confundido. Puso uno de los brazos de Terry sobre sus hombros, al instante pudo percibir el hálito de alcohol en su amigo. "Que paso?" lo acomodaron en la cama de la mejor forma posible. "Y?" urgió a su tío a hablar mientras le quitaban los zapatos a Terrence y lo tapaban con las ropas de cama.

"No tengo suerte" se lamentó Albert. "Había logrado sacarme de encima a Neil después de tener que aguantarlo por horas. Quería salir por un momento, ya sabes, relajarme, tomarme un trago, ¡salir a caminar por el amor de Dios!" decía mientras miraba su sobrino. "Ya eran más de la una de la mañana, la reunión se había extendido hasta lo imposible, le había dicho a Neil que me iba a mi cuarto, que quería descansar. Esperé a que se fuera a su habitación y salí. No llevaba más de un par de cuadras cuando lo veo" apunto hacia Terry. "Un joven con tu uniforme peleándose con cuatro o cinco tipos, de la manera más torpe, claramente ya estaba más que borracho cuando lo encontré. Me moleste, hombres adultos peleándose con un adolescente, no me quedo más que intervenir" sonrió con malicia hacia su sobrino.

"Ya veo"

"Lo conoces?" preguntó

"Es Terry, ¿recuerdas del chico que te hable? Él es mi amigo"

"Oh" Terrence se removió en la cama quejándose de dolor. "Hay que atenderlo, tiene algunas magulladuras. Cuando llegue la pelea ya llevaba un tiempo y estaba en clara desventaja, solo espero no tenga heridas internas. ¿Tienes algo con que tratar las heridas?"

"Como voy a tener algo?" le dijo exasperado. "La enfermería está en el siguiente bloque de edificios, pero si lo llevo, lo meto en un lío más grande…"

"No te preocupes, dame las instrucciones de cómo llegar y yo lo consigo" dijo con certeza.

Su sobrino lo miro por un buen rato. "Como entraste en el colegio? ¿Cómo diste con los cuartos?"

"¡¿Es eso relevante?!" al instante tuvieron que bajar la voz y apagar las luces, voces provenientes desde fuera de la puerta los obligaron a callar, una de las rondas nocturnas de los sacerdotes estaba tomando lugar. Entre murmullos Anthony dio las indicaciones a su tío, sorprendiéndose nuevamente de su habilidad para escalar muros con absoluta facilidad. Aparentemente su tío no era lo que él creía. Una vez lo vio aterrizar sano y salvo, escabulléndose en la oscuridad para ir hacia la enfermería, se volvió hacia su cama para atender a su amigo. Terry se quejaba y arrugaba la cara, para después de un rato comenzar a llorar. Algo murmuraba. Se inclinó cuidando de no tocarle para poder oírle. "Papá" La palabra lo sobresalto. A que había venido el abuelo de Terry, que pudo decirle que hizo que su amigo se comportara de forma tan destructiva. Momentos más tarde llego su tío con todo lo necesario, entre ambos atendieron las heridas de su amigo. Cuando por fin vio que el chico descansaba y ya no se quejaba, fue turno de Albert de despedirse.

"Todas tus dudas las resolveremos en otro momento" le sonrío. "Ahora debo marchar, y tu deberías tratar de dormir, por lo que veo mañana será un día difícil para ambos" Anthony no dijo nada, solo le abrazo agradecido de su presencia. Efectivamente mañana sería un día difícil de afrontar. Vio a su tío marchar de la misma forma en que le vio ir a la farmacia. Cansado fue por unas almohadas y una frazada para tirarse en el suelo a dormir.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente Terry ya no estaba en su cama, asustado se levantó del suelo, miro el reloj, las ocho de la mañana. En estricto rigor debía prepararse para ir a clases, pero no podía, tenía que saber cómo se encontraba su amigo. Salió corriendo hacia su habitación, cuando llego la puerta se encontraba abierta. "Terry!" para su asombro se encontró con el padre Edgard removiendo las cosas en los cajones.

"Que hace usted aquí? ¿Por qué no está camino a clases señor Brown?" le dijo molesto el sacerdote.

"Donde esta Terrence?" no se iba a mover sin una respuesta.

"Debe ir camino al puerto con su abuelo. ¿No se lo contó?" dijo con un tono extraño de alivio y tristeza.

"De que está hablando?" dijo ahora molesto.

"El padre del señor Grandchester falleció. Su abuelo vino por él para llevarlo de vuelta a América…"

La tristeza le inundo. De alguna manera supo, que su amigo no volvería, no solo al colegio, si no que jamás sería el mismo.

CONTINUARA…


	7. Chapter 7

Como dije antes este es un Alternate Universe, advertí que algunos cambios podían causar un sincope, y aquí viene uno, pero es necesario para la historia a contar... XD comienza un nuevo arco antes que todo el mundo se vuelva a encontrar... enjoy

Candice White Leagan-Cornwell, a diferencia de las otras chicas de su edad, vivió confinada entre las cuatro enormes paredes de la mansión familiar en Chicago. Desde que naciera, su madre, pero especialmente su padre, mostraron una aprensión y sobre protección que no le permitía respirar. Creció con diversas institutrices, todas encargadas de hacer de ella una muchacha perfecta. Pero ella como su hermano Archie era voluntariosa y pasional, tenía mucha energía para derrochar, el hecho que le corrigieran constantemente su postura, su forma de hablar "Una señorita de sociedad no se comporta de esa manera" Como iba ella a saber si no le estaba permitido salir de casa, si quiera conocer a otras niñas de su edad. Harta de la soledad a la que había sido destinada comenzó a darle problemas a sus maestros, arrancando vez que podía, hacia los establos, tomaba un caballo y galopaba. Pero después de no mucho deambular debía volver a casa, no conocía los alrededores y el hambre le apremiaba. Ahí estaba, su padre le miraba de forma severa con los brazos cruzados fuera de las caballerizas. A penas y se bajaba del caballo la agarraba del brazo.

"Que pretendes?" la zarandeaba. "Quieres matarme de un susto?" luego le abrazaba. Candy, como le llamaban sus hermanos, nunca supo bien que sentir respecto a su padre, en ocasiones como estas ella sentía que él realmente la quería. Pero luego volvía con ese discurso que la hacía sentir como cualquier mueble, animal, una propiedad. "tengo muchas expectativas puestas en ti" dijo tomando su rostro. "contigo la unión de las dos familias es una realidad! Y en el caso que el estúpido de mi ahijado no te quisiera, bien podrías servirme para mis actuales negocios. Las alianzas familiares en este mundo son importantes" la pequeña no podía evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al oír a su padre. "De que te preocupas? ¡Con lo linda que eres seguro serás de su gusto!" dijo limpiándole las lágrimas. "No puedes seguir escapando de esta forma, y claramente las institutrices no pueden contigo, después de todo eres una Leagan" le sonrío con un orgullo más bien malicioso "Después de hablarlo con tu madre, hemos decidido enviarte a un internado de señoritas. Necesito que seas perfecta, ¿lo entiendes?" le miro de forma penetrante dejándola desarmada, asintiendo en silencio. Ella, en el fondo, quería ser amada por su padre y quería su aprobación. Si eso significada ser vendida a los Andley, así sería. Nunca había visto a ninguno de los integrantes de dicha familia, pero sentía que estos movían los hilos de su vida. Tanto su madre como su padre siempre hablaban de la _tía abuela_ Elroy, de los consejos que les brindara respecto de su crianza, de sus creencias, de sus negocios, etc. Sus hermanos pasaban tardes enteras jugando con el heredero de los Andley. Incluso llegaron a comprar una propiedad en Escocia por mantenerse cercanos a ese niño, y que sus hermanos pudieran acompañarle durante los veranos. Lo cierto es que ella, sin conocerle, le odiaba, sentía que robaba la atención de su familia completa, usurpando el lugar que a ella le correspondía. Y como si eso fuera poco, su padre lo único que quería para su futuro, era emparejarla con dicho personaje. Finalmente, la idea del internado representaba un alivio para su agobiada alma, conocer otras personas, le ayudaría a no sentirse tan sola.

El internado era llevado por un par de monjas, las dos mujeres más dulces que conociera en su vida, y que, para ella, era lo que debía ser una figura materna. Su propia madre era una mujer desconocida, solo sabía que le gustaba viajar, las fiestas y los trajes. Y que, como su padre, parecía solo reconocerla como un bien, un canje. Ella solo se limitaba a repetir como loro las ordenes de su progenitor. Mientras que estas dos buenas mujeres le aconsejaban, le guiaba. Alimentaron su mente, haciéndola leer, que buscara un objetivo más allá que aprender a cocer o cocinar. Lo cierto era que ella como cocinera era un desastre, y temía el día que al llegar a desposarse con Anthony este le rechazara por mala ama de casa, tirando por la borda los sueños de su padre respecto de la tan anhelada unión. "los Andley son una de las familias más ricas de Chicago, hija" le decía la hermana Maria. "no te preocupes de la cocina, que seguramente para eso tendrán sirvientes. Procura no ser una mujer aburrida, lee, estudia, se inteligente. Así podrás llevarlo a él y a la casa" le guiñaba un ojo, mientras la señorita Pony se escandalizaba. "reza hija reza, pide que el señor ilumine tu corazón y tu mente, que te ayude a tomar las decisiones correctas. Si se lo pides él concederá, o rézale a su madre, la Virgen Santa que te entenderá aún más" le dijo regalándole un rosario con una imagen de la misma.

Dentro del internado hizo amistad con varias chicas, pero las más cercanas fueron Karen Kleise y Flammy Hamilton. La primera era huérfana de padres, su tío se hacía cargo de ella. Su espíritu fogoso le recordaba al de su hermano, al igual que su corto temperamento, vivía discutiendo con Flammy. Karen vivía pregonando que un día se iría, arrancaría del internado para volverse actriz. Candy la instaba a conseguir sus sueños, pero sin tener que escapar del colegio. Flammy solía burlarse de esta, encontraba sus sueños banales y frívolos, lo que provocaba la discusión entre ambas. Esta última era más del tipo calmado y estudioso como lo fuera su hermano mayor, ella soñaba con ser enfermera, ayudar al prójimo. Cuando Candice le oía hablar podía verse a sí misma portando el uniforme y, al igual que su amiga, ayudando a rescatar vidas. Si tan solo pudiera seguir su propio camino, y no el que el padre tenía previsto, seguramente perseguiría ese sueño para sí.

A diferencia de sus hermanos, Candy pasaba todas las festividades y feriados en el internado, algo que no le molestaba en lo absoluto, sus hermanos residían la mayor parte del tiempo en Inglaterra, la distancia les impedía viajar hacia América y pasaban gran parte de esas fechas en Escocia. Se comunicaba con ellos a través de correspondencia. La único que esperaba con ansias era la llegada de la época estival, el internado se cerraba y ella volvía a casa. Si bien amaba a las religiosas y a sus amigas, ella, a pesar de todo, extrañaba a su familia, sobre todo a sus hermanos. Ellos siempre procuraban enviarle una misiva informado cuando dejarían el viejo continente para volver al hogar. Nada la hacía más feliz que compartir con Stear y Archie. El mayor era su consejero, su confidente, su aliciente; siempre le traía libros y le hablaba de todos los temas de actualidad y los últimos descubrimientos científicos. Archie le hablaba de la ciudad, de Escocia o de cualquier otro lugar que con Stear tuvieran la oportunidad de recorrer, por lo general todas sus historias involucraban a Anthony, cosa que le provocaba rabia y celos, terminaba por cortar sus relatos, pidiéndole que le contara algo más. Adoraba sus historias de colegio, sus peleas con el _rebelde_ del San Pablo, de su enamoramiento de una de las niñas más dulces que conociera. El Festival de Mayo fue el culpable, el colegio solía mantener a los chicos en un sector y a las señoritas en otro, solo compartían algunos espacios comunes y actividades, misa y festivales. Nunca antes había reparado en ella, pero en esa ocasión les hicieron vestirse de Romeos y Julietas, y Anne era la más bella. Candy podía imaginarse todo, los trajes, la música, el baile. Su hermano parecía sufrir lo indecible puesto la chica en cuestión no daba señales de corresponderle. Candy sonreía, mientras trataba de consolarle.

Otro siete de mayo llegaba, miraba por una de las ventanas del internado mientras imaginaba a sus hermanos disfrutando del nuevo festival que el colegio preparara para este mes. Seguramente la hermana Maria le llamaría en cualquier momento para hacerle entrega de las cartas y regalos de sus hermanos y padres. Y por la tarde celebrarían con las chicas como hicieran todos los años, la sola idea le hacía sonreír. El ruido de un auto la saco de sus ensoñaciones, miro con atención hacía donde se encontraba el vehículo, una vez avanzo lo suficiente, la pudo reconocer, en la punta del auto, la insignia familiar. Se irguió rápidamente, expectante, esperando a que llegara hasta la puerta del recinto para ver quien descendía de este. Su alegría fue enorme al ver a su padre, salió corriendo por los pasillos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su padre venía para compartir con ella este día. Irrumpió en las oficinas de la señorita Pony sin molestarse en tocar si quiera.

"Candy!" le miro de forma recriminatoria la hermana Maria, pero a ella no le importo.

"Papá!" quiso lanzarse a los brazos del hombre, pero no sabía cómo este reaccionaria. Neil pudo leer la inquietud en su hija, abrió los brazos con una sonrisa. Ella corrió de inmediato para abrazarle.

"Feliz cumpleaños" le dijo mientras acariciaba los rebeldes cabellos. "vengo con noticias. Déjame hablar con las hermanas" dijo soltándose del agarre de su hija.

"Usted dirá señor Leagan" dijo la señorita Pony.

Posando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Candy el hombre se enderezo para responderle a la hermana. "Este será su último año en el internado, tenemos otros planes para nuestra hija."

Candy no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, por un lado, no quería apartarse de sus madres, de sus amigas. Por otro, el recuerdo de su vida en casa no era prometedor. Si habría de volver para encerrarse en las mismas cuatro paredes prefería quedarse en el internado.

"Hoy cumple quince años, ya es toda una señorita, y como dijera la tía abuela Elroy, es momento de hacer su presentación en sociedad" dijo Neil con tono solemne y una sonrisa de satisfacción. Finalmente, todo se reducía a eso, la matriarca de los Andley había decidido que era suficiente de su confinamiento en el internado y era hora de exhibirla, como el objeto que era. La amargura le lleno por completo haciéndole llorar. Su padre le daba golpecitos en la espalda. "No pensé que te iba a emocionar tanto la noticia" sonría. "me alegra saber cuánto te gustó tu regalo, feliz cumpleaños Candice!" la chica no decía nada, solo lloraba. Las hermanas se miraban preocupadas, conocían muy bien a la niña y podían adivinar la razón de su llanto.

"Y que va a pasar con su educación?" pregunto la señorita Pony preocupada.

"Como dije _ESTE_ será su último año, no planeo retirarla ahora. La tía abuela considera prudente que Candice sociabilice con gente más de su clase, y con esto no quiero decir que su establecimiento sea humilde, de mala calidad, o que su alumnado sea inapropiado para nuestra hija, pero no todos en este colegio poseen nuestra misma alcurnia" apunto orgulloso. "el próximo año asistirá al colegio San Pablo, claro está, una vez que su prometido termine de cursar su último año, no queremos que se den situaciones impropias en el establecimiento, al menos no antes del matrimonio" explico mientras su hija se secaba las lágrimas, molesta. _Prometido_ , la sola palabra le provocaba escalofríos, ni siquiera conocía al susodicho, le odiaba hace mucho por todo lo que le había robado, la atención de su padre, de sus hermanos, su libertad, su felicidad.

"Vendré por ti en un mes o un poco más, para las vacaciones. Haremos tu presentación en sociedad ese mismo fin de semana." Le dijo antes de despedirse esa misma tarde. Había pasado todo el día con su padre, en otras circunstancias hubiera sido un acontecimiento feliz pero después de la conversación en el despacho de la señorita Pony toda emoción y alegría le habían abandonado por completo. Siguió a su padre taciturna, la llevo a comer fuera, vieron vestidos para la fiesta, luego la trajo de vuelta. En todo ese tiempo, él parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su estado anímico, tan absorto en sus propios planes, que ella tampoco intento si quiera disimular.

No vio el vehículo marchar, como solía hacerlo en otras visitas, simplemente le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Apenas la abrió, la vio. La señorita Pony le esperaba con los brazos abiertos. La chica corrió a ellos estallando en llanto.

"señorita Pony! ¡No quiero irme! ¡Quiero quedarme con ustedes!"

"Tranquila mi niña" decía mientras la mecía. "No te desanimes, eres fuerte. Sé que te sobrepondrás y sabrás salir adelante…" la hermana no sabía muy bien si lo decía para convencer a Candy o a sí misma, tampoco quería dejarla marchar, una inquietud se había alojado en su pecho, el temor de no verla nunca más.

CONTINUARA...


	8. Chapter 8

Ni la fiesta sorpresa que le tenían preparada sus amigas, ni los regalos de sus hermanos, ni los mimos constantes de sus madres lograron animarla ese día, o los que le siguieron. Como lo hicieran los presos, contaba los días para la llegada del verano y su partida. Estaba tan absorta en lo que vendría que no prestaba real atención a nada.

"hasta cuando vas a seguir con esa actitud Candy?" le dijo molesta Flammy mientras le miraba desde el escritorio "Nos estas amargando a todos, y no tengo tiempo para escuchar los chillidos de Karen, necesito estudiar" dijo apuntando los libros que tenía frente a ella.

"Lo lamento" se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

"Así como lo veo o enfrentas a tu padre de una buena vez y buscas tu propio camino, o haces lo que te pide sin chistar" le miró fijamente.

"yo… no quiero desilusionarlo"

"Es muy injusto de su parte querer casarte con alguien a quien no quieres" intervino Karen quien había entrado en la habitación de Candy sin anunciarse.

"Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que toques a la puerta antes de entrar?" dijo Flammy aún más molesta.

"No seas gruñona! Además, estoy aquí porque también me preocupa Candy, lo mismo que tú, aunque no lo reconozcas" le miro con desdén mientras avanzaba a la cama opuesta a la de Candy "te entiendo, tengo planes para el futuro y no podría pensar en casarme todavía" dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Nadie está diciendo que se vaya a casar ahora" puntualizo Flammy "su padre no es tan troglodita" le miro por sobre los lentes.

"Como sea, no es justo" miro a Candy. "aunque… si resultara ser guapo, como es de rico" soltó con malicia haciendo reír la rubia, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. "nunca te lo pregunte, pero…le conoces si quiera?"

"No" respondió casi en un murmullo.

"Entonces como sabes que no será de tu gusto?" inquirió.

"No es eso, es solo que…"

"No te gusta porque te lo impone tu papá?" le interrumpió Karen.

"Interesante" Flammy, que había vuelto su rostro hacia el libro que tenía delante para aparentar desinterés se giró por completo para mirar a sus amigas. "qué pasaría si… Anthony… ese es su nombre, ¿verdad?" Karen asintió. "que pasa si es un buen chico, y no el monstruo quita familias que nos has pintado todo este tiempo?"

Candice no supo contestar a la pregunta de su amiga, había invertido tantos años en odiarle, que por su cabeza no cabía otra posibilidad. Debía ser tan feo por fuera como lo era por dentro. Pero, por otro lado, sus hermanos manifestaban hacía él un genuino afecto, que no tenía que ver con las imposiciones de su padre, sobretodo Archie. Después de esa conversación Candy decidió cambiar de actitud "Sé _que te sobrepondrás y sabrás salir adelante"_ había dicho la señorita Pony, y nadie la conocía mejor que ella. Si miraba al espejo veía un patético y miserable ser, nada comparado con la entusiasta persona que sabía que era. Para ella no existían los problemas, estos eran retos, nuevas posibilidades de lograr algo diferente. No en vano era una Leagan, ella sola fue capaz de darle problemas a todas y cada una de las institutrices que su padre le había impuesto, ella podría con un chiquillo. Aunque no sabía bien como, quizás una de sus madres podría iluminarle, si se atreviera a preguntar. Decidió dejar atrás los temores y disfrutar de los últimos días que le quedaban al lado de las personas que amaba. La noche anterior a su partida sus madres organizaron una cena de despedida, discursos, regalos, consejos, todos los guardo dentro de su corazón, como talismanes que le ayudarían a enfrentar el incierto futuro.

Esa mañana no hubo llantos, se había prometido dejar a esa Candy atrás, abrazo a sus madres con fuerza, para luego hacer lo mismo con sus amigas. "Es hora de partir" le presionaba su padre con una forzada sonrisa.

"Nos veremos pronto" le prometió a toda antes de subir al auto. Durante todo el camino mantuvo silencio rememorando diversos episodios vividos en el internado, no había pasado ni una hora y ya las extrañaba, el tiempo se había vuelto eterno. Agradeció a los cielos que su padre estuviera ocupado leyendo el periódico y no le molestara en el trayecto. No pudo evitar sonreír al llegar a casa, sus hermanos les esperaban en la entrada. Se bajó corriendo lanzándose a sus brazos. Detrás de ellos su madre mirando el espectáculo. Una vez terminaron de saludarse, se adelantó para hacer lo propio.

"Bienvenida Candice" le sonrío.

"Gracias madre" hizo una reverencia.

"tu padre estaba en lo cierto, estas toda una señorita" se acercó para posar un brazo sobre ella y arrastrarla hacia la mansión, mientras sus hermanos se hacían de sus maletas. "tu padre te contó lo que ocurrirá este fin de semana?" Candy asintió sin decir palabra. "claro que lo hizo ¡Tu presentación en sociedad! Lo que toda jovencita anhela. Hemos invitado a las mejores familias de la ciudad; el alcalde y su familia, amigos míos de la infancia, socios de tu padre, claro está entre ellos la familia Andley" le sonrío a su hija. "no sé si lo sabías, pero Rosemary era muy buena amiga mía, desde pequeñas. Fue gracias a tu padre que ella conoció a su marido, le presento a su mejor amigo…" como nunca, su madre comenzó a relatarle historias de su vida pasada. Nunca la había visto tan entusiasmada. "… la pobre murió y Vincent _oh_ el pobre Vincent quedo destrozado, dejo abandonado a su pequeño, no podía verlo, le recordaba mucho a Rose, pobre criatura…" Anthony era huérfano de madre, y bien podía decir que también lo era de padre, dada la forma en que este se comportó. Supo por su madre como es que la _tía abuela_ le había criado, o por lo que sabía de sus hermanos, mal criado. En cosa de una tarde aprendió que su _prometido_ era un jinete experimentado, algo que aprecio pues ella amaba los caballos y galopar. Había practicado la esgrima junto con Archie y era uno de los mejores de su clase. Gustaba de la jardinería, pero su madre no entendía muy bien porque, expuso su preocupación por sus gustos, pero todos se disiparon cuando se enteraron, por sus hijos, que el chico era un cotizado _galán_ en el San Pablo. Candy no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, tanto le habían hablado que estaban destinados, que una parte de ella se sintió como mujer engañada. Una razón más a sumar a su lista de _agravios_ de Anthony Brown. Mientras su madre le enumeraba todas las virtudes del joven, no podía evitar pensar que el chico no podía ser de este planeta. Demasiado perfecto para llenar las expectativas que este tuviera de ella. ¿Y si no tenía ninguna? Su madre había dicho que era un _Don Juan_ , quizás si rezaba a la virgencita, él ya podría estar interesado en otra, así no sería ella quien tirara todo por la borda y su padre no se molestaría con ella. Esa noche se fue a acostar con un enorme dolor de cabeza. Por una parte, extrañaba a su gente del internado, no hubo momento del día donde no pensara en como responderían sus amigas a cada cosa que su madre contaba. Por otra, tenía la cabeza llena de información que ni siquiera le resultaba relevante, no le ayudaban a descubrir cómo era realmente el heredero de los Andley. Necesitaba dormir, cerrar los ojos por unas horas y dejar todo atrás.

La semana paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y en buena parte esto se debió al comportamiento de su madre, ya que casi no pudo compartir con sus hermanos, salvo a las horas de comida. En la mañana Janice pasaba por ella a su habitación para asegurarse que despertara. Nunca había sido buena madrugando y su madre lo sabía. Luego tomaban desayuno en familia, compartían por breves instantes antes de salir en el auto con su progenitora rumbo a la ciudad. Una vez en Chicago, recorrían sus calles en busca de adornos, zapatos, joyas, etc. Entraban a todas las tiendas que su madre y dictaba y se probaba todas las prendas de ropa que esta le pasaba. Llamarían al chofer para que se llevara las cajas, para luego detenerse por unos minutos a almorzar, en algún restaurante de la ciudad. Mientras que Janice le contaba por menores de la fiesta, ahondaba en las familias invitadas, los gastos en comida, músicos, etc. O bien rememoraba la propia, contando con lujo de detalles como sus abuelos no habían escatimado en gastos en su presentación en sociedad. Toda esta conversación no hacía más que ponerla nerviosa, era solo un recordatorio de que pronto tendría que enfrentar a aquellos que dictaban los movimientos en su vida. Haciendo que la ansiedad creciera en ella. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse positiva y disimular ante su madre las aprehensiones que reinaban en su mente. Era la primera vez que esta le prestaba atención de la forma que ella, alguna vez cuando pequeña, había soñado. No quería arruinar lo que ahora tenía, por banal que fuera, le gustaba tener a su madre cerca.

La mansión bullía, había mucha más gente de lo normal, todos ellos trabajando en los preparativos para la fiesta que darían los Leagan esa noche. Janice corría detrás de los empleados asegurándose que todo saliera perfecto, desde la disposición de las mesas, los adornos, arreglos florales, etc. Tan ocupada estaba con los preparativos, que, por primera vez en esa semana, se había olvidado por completo de levantar a la festejada. Neil, por su parte, se limitó a ver, con nerviosismo oculto, como el resto trabajaba. Él tenía otra ceremonia que realizar. No era lo que hubiera querido, pero su _jefe_ así lo quiso, la presentación en sociedad de su hija les brindaba de la fachada perfecta. Miro la lista de invitados, casi todos habían enviado su confirmación al evento, y lo más importante, los Andley se harían presente. No quería poner más presión sobre su hija, esta debía de prepararse, descansar lo más posible para relucir esa noche. Dejaría en manos de su mujer la fiesta. Así pues, mando a llamar a Archie. Si bien el nacimiento de su hijo del medio había sido una desilusión al no ser del género que hubiera deseado, este con el tiempo, mostró ser su mejor aliado. El mayor no mostraba interés en los negocios familiares, siempre discutía sus métodos, y nunca se mostraba disponible o dispuesto a llevar a cabo sus órdenes. Mientras que el segundo siempre se mostraba solicito a lo que se le pidiera, parecía entender su lógica, sobretodo en temas de su hermana y la familia. Quizás solo era su naturaleza celosa, pero parecía ser un caporégime* nato. Siendo así, dejaría a Stear vivir su vida, mientras no interfiriera en los negocios de la _Familia_ , pues ya tenía el heredero que necesitaba. Absorto en sus pensamientos mientras miraba los preparativos, no se percató de la presencia de su hijo.

"Papá!" le llamo Archie alzando la voz.

Neil se volvió sorprendido. Miro a su hijo por un momento, de pie, cual soldado esperando una orden. Tan hermoso y gallardo. No pudo evitar sentir orgullo al mirarle. "tenemos que hablar, pero antes cierra la puerta" le ordeno.

 **NOTAS**

Caporégime: Capitan, irige un régimen, que es un grupo grande de soldados. En cada familia hay un número variable de _régimes_ que usualmente va de dos a cinco, aunque en familias importantes pueden llegar a los nueve. El _caporégime_ también puede actuar como sicario dirigido por el _don_.


	9. Chapter 9

Neil y su mujer recibían a todos los invitados en la puerta, uno a uno, besando o apretando las manos, según correspondiera. Intercambiando miradas significativas con unos, aparentando una falsa tranquilidad con otros.

"Sean Bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar" dijo mientras tomaba la mano de una distinguida dama para luego besarla.

"No es necesario aparentar falsas modestias conmigo señor Leagan" dijo cortante Elroy mientras quitaba su mano de la de Neil.

"Tía! ..." se lamentó detrás Albert. "discúlpala, ya la conoces" dijo mientras estrechaba la mano del anfitrión a modo de saludo.

"Y tu sobrino?" pregunto mirando detrás de su invitado buscando al joven

"Va a llegar más tarde, esta con tus hijos, pensé que lo sabias" dijo extrañado.

Las ansias comenzaban a hacer mella en Leagan quien había olvidado por completo que sus hijos serían los encargados de traer al chico. "no estaba al tanto" mintió. "ya sabes, estos jóvenes de ahora se mandan solos" palmoteo la espalda de su socio.

"Venga conmigo tía" dijo Janice ofreciendo su brazo. "yo los llevare a su mesa" le dijo a su marido.

"Por favor pasen y disfruten de la fiesta" los despidió haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Candy estaba encerrada en su habitación, como estuvo casi todo el día. No había probado mayor bocado, salvo por el que la madre le obligo a comer por la tarde, por miedo a que esta se desvaneciera en la fiesta. Se miraba al espejo y no se reconocía. Ya no llevaba las coletas que acostumbrará en el internado, la nana había tomado su ensortijado cabello con los hermosos broches que su madre había comprado para ella durante esa agotadora semana. Su vestido, otro lujo al que no estaba acostumbrada, por años solo llevo el uniforme del internado, fino, sí, pero sencillo. De estilo Eduardiano, este se ajustaba bajo su busto, la seda color marfil caía marcando su figura, el pronunciado escote apenas era cubierto un tul bordado, bordado que se extendía por todo el borde del mismo, incluyendo las mangas y la cola del vestido. La prenda era hermosa, pero le parecía tan atrevido, era de un estilo tan poco adecuado para ella, quizás para Karen que era más audaz y desinhibida. Seguía aborta en la imagen en el espejo cuando su puerta sonó. Su corazón comenzó a martillarle el pecho con fuerza.

"Ya voy" dijo con voz quebrada por los nervios. Se miró por última vez, aspirando fuertemente, buscando una forma de calmarse, antes de abrir la puerta.

"Candice…" su padre le miro perplejo por unos instantes haciéndola sentir avergonzada. El hombre se irguió unos momentos después ofreciéndole el brazo con orgullo. Ambos avanzaron en silencio por un momento. "con ese vestido seguro lo conquistas!" le sonrió su padre, mientras que su corazón se hundía ante el comentario, todo se reducía a eso. "ya eres toda una señorita" poso su mano sobre la de su hija, sorprendiéndola. "recuerdo el día en que llegaste al mundo. Nunca un día de nieve me hizo más feliz que aquel…" dijo mirando hacia adelante. Al final del pasillo les esperaba Janice, que en cuanto los vio les sonrió con altivez y su propia cuota de orgullo al verlos. Neil le ofreció el otro brazo y juntos caminaron hacia las escaleras sin decir palabra.

Una serenade inundaba sus oídos. Desde las alturas Candy podía ver el salón principal en todo su esplendor, los telones, las guirnaldas que colgaban entre los pilares, las mesas llenas de comida y bebida, las parejas que llenaban la pista bailaban al compás de la música. No hicieron más que llegar al primer escalón y todo se volvió silencio, la atención de los asistentes sobre ellos, podía sentir las miradas de los mismos recorriendola. Su padre le daba pequeñas palmaditas sobre la mano mientras la miraba de soslayo. No sabía que era peor, si el ser exhibida cual objeto, o la presión de agradar a su padre, a quien finalmente le sonrió mientras descendían las escaleras. El murmullo de la gente resultaba insoportable a sus oídos, pero aun así intento disimular su incomodidad mostrándose tan altiva como sus padres. Una vez tocaron el suelo, la orquesta comenzó a tocar la siguiente pieza.

Un desfile de rostros, ninguno que pudiera retener o le interesara. En más de una ocasión se sintió incomoda con las miradas que alguno de los invitados le prodigaban al momento de saludarla. Lo único que quería era salir huyendo del lugar. Un matrimonio se acercó a saludar, con ellos, una joven que parecía de su edad.

"Felicidades Leagan" se dieron un apretón de manos mientras sus mujeres se saludaban con entusiasmo.

"Charles te presento a mi hija. Candice, este es Charles Britter"

"Un gusto Candice" dijo tomando su mano e inclinándose. "esta es mi mujer Ruth, y mi hija Anne" el hombre fue dándole espacio a sus mujeres para que pudieran saludar a la festejada, mientras que él volvía su atención a Neil. "me pareció escuchar a la señora Elroy decir que tu hija asistirá al San Pablo, es así?"

"Si, a partir del próximo año" sonrió.

A Candy no le pasó desapercibido el apellido de la chica, si no estaba equivocada, ella era el interés amoroso de su hermano. "seremos compañeras" le dijo Candy a una muy tímida Anne. "espero seamos buenas amigas" sonrío al ver como el rostro de la niña se ruborizaba, definitivamente era ella.

"Es muy lindo tu vestido Candice" dijo en apenas un murmullo.

"Gracias, el tuyo es muy lindo también… llámame Candy, mis amigas y mi familia me dicen así"

"Está bien… Candy" dubitativa se acercó más a su nueva amiga para poder hablar. "Por favor llámame Annie"

"Annie" dijo asintiendo mientras tomaba su mano.

La chica de oscuros cabellos parecía complacida, y menos nerviosa que al principio. Por un momento la miro extrañada. "no sabía que Archie tenía una hermana"

"Así que conoces a mi hermano" dijo Candy tratando de que su comentario sonara lo menos mordaz posible. "y por lo que veo son cercanos, ya que lo llamas por su apodo" sonrió.

"No!" se tomó el rostro con ambas manos, nerviosa. "Todos en el colegio conocen a los hermanos Leagan" trato de rectificar. "solo que Archie sobresale un poco, nada más"

"Ahh" no podía evitar que su sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro, era tan obvio que la joven gustaba de su hermano, no entendía como aun no eran novios. "no muchos saben acerca de mí, solo los más cercanos. Mi papá y hermanos son muy celosos de mi existencia" explico lo mejor que pudo.

"Entonces Anthony sabe de ti" aseguro Anne haciendo sentir incomoda a Candy.

"Por qué dices que mi hermano sobresale?" cambio el tema.

Annie nuevamente se sonrojo esquivando la mirada de la rubia. "él y Terrence Grandchester viven discutiendo. Los sacerdotes y las hermanas siempre tienen que estar separándolos. Es difícil no notarlos"

Candy sabía que esa no era la razón, estaba a punto de interrogar a Annie cuando su padre la interrumpió para presentarle a los nuevos desconocidos que se habían sumado al grupo.

"Candice ven aquí!" le ordeno, pero sin subir el tono de voz. La muchacha se despidió de su nueva amiga con un gesto de disculpas, esta le sonrío para luego dirigirse donde se encontraban sus padres, mientras que Candy camino en dirección a los suyos. Junto a ellos, un joven alto y apuesto, de cabellera larga y rubia, era dueño de unos ojos azules que resaltaban aun en la distancia. Parecía un _príncipe de cuentos_. No pudo evitar sentirse inquieta al verlo. Este llevaba del brazo a una señora de edad, de rostro severo y ojos inquisitivos, que no le quitaron la vista de encima en ningún momento hasta que llego al lado de su padre. Este le tomo del codo una vez la tuvo cerca, presentándola orgulloso. "William, tía abuela, esta es mi hija, Candice White" Candy quedo petrificada ante la mención _tía abuela_ "hija, te presento a William Albert Andley y su tía, la señora Elroy Andley-Briand" el agarre en su brazo se volvió más fuerte a modo de advertencia.

"Un honor conocerles" hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo.

"Veo que no exagerabas cuando decías que tu _pequeña_ era una belleza" Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido, más aún proveniente de un hombre tan atractivo.

"William!" le recrimino su tía.

"Perdóname" se disculpó con una sonrisa traviesa. "No quise incomodarte" Candy no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Su cabeza se volvió un torbellino de pronto, este no podía ser el socio de su padre y tío de su _prometido,_ se veía tan joven, sobre todo cuando sonreía. "me permitirías esta pieza de baile?" extendió su mano. La tía abuela nuevamente miraba a su sobrino escandalizada, a lo que Candy miro a su padre buscando su aprobación, pues no sabía cómo actuar ante la situación.

"claro que quiere" respondió Neil.

Candy apoyo su mano en la de William, quien la tomo delicadamente guiándola hacia la pista de baile donde las parejas ya habían comenzado a bailar. No era la primera vez que baila un waltz, pero las fiestas en el internado eran entre sus integrantes, y ella siempre hacía el papel del hombre guiando a su compañera, en su caso, siempre que bailaba lo hacía con Karen, Flammy odiaba el baile. Miro al hombre sin saber muy bien que hacer, él la tomo por la cintura acercándola con absoluta seguridad, tomando la otra en su mano, guiándoles al compás de la música con movimientos certeros. Candy no podía evitar sentirse entre nubes, como una princesa de cuentos. Se sentía tan ligera, entre vueltas y vueltas, dejo su mente deambular. "como es posible que seas amigo y socio de mi padre, si te ves tan joven…" dijo sin pensar.

William sonrió ante una perpleja Candy sin dejar de bailar. "mi hermana mayor y su marido eran los amigos de tu padre" miro a la muchacha para ver si había entendido, a lo que ella asintió. "¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que el problema no es que sea socio de tu padre, si no que soy muy joven para ser el cabeza de mi familia?" la chica se sonrojo avergonzada, estaba por hablar cuando él poso un dedo en su boca. Ya no bailaban, pero las demás parejas seguían girando entorno de ellos. "Perdóname, eso fue inapropiado, por un momento me deje llevar…" dijo avergonzado quitando el dedo y volviendo a tomar su mano para comenzar a bailar nuevamente. "háblame _pequeña_ que estabas por decir" pero ella no dijo nada. Una vez terminada la pieza, la llevo del brazo de vuelta a su padre. "si me disculpan, voy a tomar un poco de aire" dijo a Neil y a una molesta tía abuela, para luego dirigirse hacia uno de los balcones, sacudiendo la cabeza. "que diablo se te metió en el cuerpo Albert" decía en voz baja. "es más adecuada para tu sobrino, imbécil!" sonrió para sí mismo mientras miraba hacia los cielos.

Candice por su parte también se excusó pidiendo permiso para ir a refrescarse. Su padre le sonrió complacido dando su beneplácito. Una vez en el cuarto de baño, mojo sus manos para refrescar con ellas su cara, reviviendo en su mente toda la escena, sonriendo y sonrojándose nuevamente, sacudiendo la cabeza, era imposible que alguien como él se fijara en ella. Una vez más calmada, decidió volver al lado de sus padres, estos estaban a solos, ni los Britter ni los Andley estaban con ellos, cosa que la tranquilizaba, no se sentía preparada para ver de nuevo a la cara al joven William. Sus padres no la sintieron llegar, por lo que prosiguieron con su conversación.

"Anthony y los chicos ni siquiera se han aparecido" dijo inquieta Janice.

"y de que te preocupas, viste como la miraba William?"

"no crees que es muy mayor para ella?"

"y que importa? Hasta hoy jamás había pensado en esta opción, pero si no es el idiota de mi ahijado, feliz se la entregaría al cabeza de familia" se carcajeo.

Candy les miro horrorizada, las náuseas comenzaron a apoderarse de ella, sin pensarlo salió corriendo, tratando de salir de la mansión, empujando todo aquello que se interpusiera a su paso. "Candy!" le pareció escuchar a uno de sus hermanos llamarle, pero no podía parar, tenía que huir. Bajo corriendo las escaleras de la puerta principal, apenas y había logrado llegar al antejardín, rumbo a las caballerizas, cuando su pie se enredó en la basta del vestido haciéndola caer. Ni siquiera intento levantarse, llorando amargamente contra el césped. De pronto sintió unas manos que la tomaban por los brazos, se incorporó bruscamente solándose de su agarre.

"Tranquila" la voz era profunda.

No podía ver bien, y no era por la noche, la luna iluminaba con fuerza, pero sus lágrimas hacían borroso el panorama. Distinguió a alguien que se agachaba, colocándose a su altura. Trató de limpiarse los ojos, pero solo empeoro las cosas pues comenzaron a arder por culpa del maquillaje, nuevamente sintió una cálida mano, esta vez en su rosto. Esta le recordó la mano de su príncipe _. William_ , pensó quedándose quieta dejando la mano actuar.

"No llores por favor… eres mucho más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras"

Se apartó nuevamente, no era la voz de William. "Quién eres?" dijo asustada.

"No te asustes… Perdóname, mi nombre es Anthony Brown"

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **COMENTARIOS y NOTAS**

La Serenade es una específica de Dvorak que me encanta y mientras escribía el capítulo me imaginaba el salón inundado con esta música, les dejo el link

watch?time_continue=1&v=bRrP3ESM6sQ

El Waltz que bailan Candy y Albert… ahhh este es un giñazo a esta pareja XD porque no son los protagonistas, o sea Candy si, pero Albert no, y no me pude resistir… Cuentos de los bosques… Todo príncipe va ligado a un bosque o alguna aventura en uno, o que se yo.

watch?v=poAb0MhEvmk

La idea con este AU es hacer evocaciones del manga o anime sin que sea remotamente igual, espero lograrlo.

Lo otro que del original me molesta, es que no hay macho que no esté enamorado de Candy, baje la población haciéndolos familia XD además darle una historia más digna a Annie y Archie porque su historia es triste y por ambas partes.

Ah y Albert, sacarlo de la chapa de "padre adoptivo" porque me revienta como se agarran de eso para hacerlo parecer inmoral, no son nada de sangre, nunca se comportaron como padre e hija, pero anda hacerle entender eso a una hueso colorado. Bueno, mis estimadas coterráneas Terrytanas (si soy Terrytana a mucha honra, el pobre es un dos D que no tiene culpa de la fanaticada loca que le toca) aquí Albert es libre de sentirse atraído por Candy pero opta por no hacer nada, este es un trio, pero que no lo involucra a él ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Archie rememoraba la conversación que tuvo con su padre solo unas horas atrás, mientras se miraba en el espejo frente a él. Nunca le había visto tan serio como en ese instante.

" _tenemos que hablar, pero antes cierra la puerta"_

Así lo había hecho, para luego girarse y mirar a su padre, este le invito a tomar asiento frente a él sin decir una sola palabra. "Que está pasando papá?" el ambiente se había vuelto denso, y el silencio con el que su progenitor le miraba comenzaba a ponerle nervioso. "papá…" dijo impaciente.

Neil había apoyado los codos en el escritorio para luego cruzar sus manos frente a su rostro. "Necesito saber si puedo contar contigo" distintas emociones se cruzaron en el transparente rostro de su hijo, asombro, luego le miro extrañado, una tacita pregunta se instaló en su cara y en cosa de segundos la seguridad se apodero de él. "Sabes que si" el hombre no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta de su vástago, pues era la repuesta que esperaba. "He decidido participar de nuevos negocios, ya sabes, hacer crecer las arcas familiares"

"Nuevos negocios?" inquirió Archie. "quieres que me haga cargo de ellos?"

"No" dijo secamente.

Le miro perplejo tras la respuesta "¿tú te harás cargo?" su padre asintió. "venderás tu parte al tío de Anthony? ..."

"No… el negocio está relacionado con los hoteles"

La forma enigmática en que su padre respondía lo puso nervioso. "… y como puedo ayudarte?"

"Manteniendo cerca de los Andley e informándome de cada movimiento que hagan, entraras a la misma universidad de mi ahijado y estudiaran lo mismo, pues ambos están destinados a hacerse cargo del negocio familiar"

"No estoy entendiendo papá, eso es lo que pensaba hacer desde el principio, seguir el negocio familiar… ¿y qué quieres decir con mantenerme cerca… espiarlos? ¿Por qué?"

"William está siguiendo el camino que la tía abuela tenía trazado para él. Así como los ves, tan serios y distinguidos, no son más que unos fanáticos religiosos. Si vieras lo que William es capaz de hacer a una orden de esa mujer" dijo pensativo. "pero en el fondo creo que lo disfruta…" divago, para luego enfocar la vista en su hijo. "pronto Albert dejara el negocio para involucrarse en política y esta puede ser mi oportunidad. Pero si los planes de la vieja salen como ella quiere, y William sale elegido alcalde, podría volverse una espina en nuestro costado, una espina con demasiado poder…"

Archie comenzaba a impacientarse, su padre no estaba revelando nada, hablaba de forma enigmática. La sola idea de espiar a su _mejor amigo_ hacía que se le revolvieran las tripas, sintiéndose molesto. "Puedes ser más claro! ¡¿Por qué tendría que espiarlos?!"

Pudo ver el destello en los ojos de su padre, el hombre odiaba cuando le alzaban la voz o le contradecían. Lo vio respirar conteniendo su ira, cosa que agradeció, porque en el fondo le temía. "tu padre no siempre fue el hombre que ves ahora, tuve que pedir varios favores para poder llegar a donde estoy…"

"Pensé que solo habías tomado el lugar de abuelo…"

"SILENCIO!" Archie se estremeció hundiéndose en el asiento. Neil trato de componer su humor y el tono con el que le hablaba a su hijo "hay personas a las que acudí alguna vez en la vida, y ahora están pidiendo su recompensa. Es mucho lo que piden y de no poder pagar… temo por tu madre y tu hermana" los ojos del muchacho se desorbitaron ante la implicancia en las palabras de su padre. "no te aflijas, no aun" dijo con tono despreocupado. "conocí a alguien, mi nuevo socio. Él está dispuesto a ayudarme con ese problema, mientras yo le ayude a expandir su negocio" su sonrisa era fría. "lo cierto es que con él la ganancia es doble, que es mucho más de lo que gano con los Andley. Se deshace del problema que tengo con esta gente y además me paga una pequeña comisión por cada trato cerrado. Pero el santurrón de William no puede enterarse, ni la tía abuela y muchos menos Anthony. Él tomara el mando de los negocios de la familia Andley, es a él a quien debo mantener en la oscuridad"

La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. "A quienes pediste ayuda? ¿de qué se trata el negocio?" temía la respuesta, pero debía saber todos los detalles. Se enderezo en el asiento, mirando fijamente a su padre.

"No seré yo quien te conteste" miro su reloj y luego la puerta. Archie hizo lo propio imitando a su padre. Unos golpes, luego una mucama. "El señor Giacomo Colosimo" anuncio la empleada. "Déjalo pasar…"

"ARCHIBALD LEAGAN!" el grito de su amigo lo saco de su ensoñación. "Me puedes decir en que estabas pensando? Llegaremos tarde a la fiesta" tanto Anthony como su hermano le miraban extrañados y divertidos.

"En Annie…" Anthony y Stear reían con ganas ante su respuesta, pero su alma dolía. Esta era la primera mentira que le decía a su entrañable amigo y lo único que quería hacer era llorar, porque sabía que, de ahora en adelante, de su boca solo saldrían mentiras.

-0-

 _Perdóname, mi nombre es Anthony Brown_

Candy se quedó petrificada por unos momentos tras oírle presentarse. Por fin el fantasma que le acoso toda la vida se hacía presente y no podía verle con claridad gracias a las lágrimas.

"Si me permites…"

Una fina tela paso por sus parpados, quiso retirarse al contacto, molesta. Pero el chico solo mostraba caballerosidad y preocupación en su acto. Se mantuvo rígida en todo momento mientras su mente recapitulaba cada pesar por él infringido. Finalmente soltó un suspiro, riendo levemente. Si bien solo quería gritarle y reprocharle todo lo que había perdido gracias a él, su ira no pudo ganar contra el delicado trato que estaba recibiendo de parte del muchacho.

"Gracias" dijo en un murmullo, avergonzada.

"No tienes nada que agradecer" pudo adivinar la sonrisa en su voz

No pudo evitar estremecerse pues cayó en cuenta, no era precisamente un niño lo que tenía en frente, tenía la misma edad de Archie, diecisiete, y según la información que manejaba, gracias a su madre, este _Don Juan_ pronto cumpliría los dieciocho. De pronto se sintió muy consciente de su posición, de su vestido, del escote, apartándose nuevamente arrebatándole el pañuelo de las manos, para ella terminar rápidamente con la tarea. Una vez pudo abrir los ojos le vio con claridad. Llevaba el traje tradicional escoces, una chaqueta corta, abotonada hasta el cuello, el kilt y la capa eran del mismo tartán. Su rostro era similar al de William, pero no igual. Sin embargo, sus ojos, podía apostar que eran del mismo color, y brillaban con la misma intensidad. Sacudió levemente su cabeza, reprochándose por sentirse rápidamente atraída. _"qué pasaría si… Anthony… ese es su nombre, ¿verdad?... qué pasa si es un buen chico, y no el monstruo quita familias que nos has pintado todo este tiempo?"_ Laspalabras de Flammy rondaban en su mente.

"Perdóname" dijo mostrando el pañuelo y disculpándose por su acción al arrebatárselo de las manos. "no me he presentado" sonrió sintiendo el rubor subir por sus mejillas. "mi nombre es…"

"Candice White Leagan" su voz era terciopelo negro.

"¡¿Sabes mi nombre?!" dijo sorprendida, llevándose el pañuelo al pecho. "Pero… cómo? Nunca antes nos hemos visto, no recuerdo que vinieras a ver a mis hermanos, si quiera una sola vez " soltó.

"Así que sabes quién soy" sonrió Anthony sintiéndose feliz. Mientras que Candy solo quería enterrarse en algún hoyo y esconderse. No pudo seguir viéndole a la cara. "tus hermanos siempre me han hablado de ti, pero llegue a pensar que eras una invención de ellos, hasta hoy…" tomo una de las manos de la chica para que le mirara, lo cual surtió su efecto. "llegamos un poco tarde a la fiesta… Los chicos te buscaron entre la multitud y de pronto te vieron. Estabas terminando de bailar con mi tío" la mención de William hizo que Candy se turbara de nuevo, no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza. "se veían felices en la pista" dijo Anthony en tono molesto, para luego añadir. "por eso se, que eres más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras" su voz volvía a ser un aterciopelado murmullo. "… en eso apareció Anne Britter y tu hermano me arrastro con él" dijo tomando un poco de distancia, no supo en que minuto se había acercado tanto. Se puso de pie para luego ofrecerle su mano. Turbada, Candy acepto el ofrecimiento, todo el odio que sentía por el heredero de los Andley parecía haberse esfumado de pronto, volvió a sentirse molesta consigo misma. Nunca se había considerado una chica fácil. ¿Lo era? ¿Era incorrecto sentirse atraída, cuando ambos, tío y sobrino, eran tan encantadores? ¿o sí? Su cabeza era un completo desastre, un devaneo entre lo que creía debía sentir, odio; y lo que sentía, una irremediable atracción hacia los jóvenes Andley. El mutismo se adueñó de ella, no sabía bien que decir, ni cómo actuar delante del chico, sin mirarle, comenzó a sacudirse el vestido con el mismo pañuelo, para tomar un poco de valor y enfrentarle. Después de un momento alzando la mirada.

"Gracias" dijo extendiendo su mano para entregarle el pañuelo.

En una movida audaz, Anthony se apodero de la mano y del pañuelo, sobresaltándola. "Me permitirías la siguiente pieza de baile?" dijo sin soltar su agarre.

"Si" dijo nerviosa. La sonrisa que le brindo el muchacho era tan arrebatadora, que hizo revolotear mariposas en su vientre, y su traicionero corazón se saltó un latido. Ella había jurado odiarle. Todo lo relacionado a él solía molestarle; y ahora… se odiaba a si misma por tener una voluntad tan endeble. Anthony le brindo su brazo, volvió a suspirar sintiéndose derrotada. Una acción que hizo a ambos reír, ella sabía bien la razón, pero la de él, no.

Entraron del brazo a la mansión, llamando la atención de los asistentes. Nunca antes habían visto una pareja más perfecta y llamativa. Archie les miraba con una mezcla de impotencia y tristeza. No muy lejos de él una tía abuela escudriñaba la escena molesta, la chica definitivamente no era de su agrado, mientras que William sonreía con resignación. Desde otro rincón del salón un Neil orgulloso y satisfecho, observaba como la pareja tomaba la pista. Por lo visto todos sus sueños se realizarían, su hijo sería parte de la _Familia_ y Candy parecía ya tener en la bolsa al joven Andley.

La joven pareja parecía no estar al tanto de las miradas, absortos en el momento, en ellos. Una canción de amor comenzaba, ellos se dejaban llevar por los acordes, disfrutando del momento, sin importar las implicancias…

CONTINUARA

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **La canción que imagine que bailaban.** **watch?v=g5fhZ80XPhY** **Liebeslieder, traducción literal: Canción de amor.**


	11. Chapter 11

Desde la ventana, en su habitación del Real Colegio San Pablo, la muchacha observaba el cielo nocturno con cierta nostalgia. Se cerraba un nuevo ciclo. La vida escolar acababa, y al día siguiente debía tomar el trasatlántico de vuelta a Chicago, a su familia, a su novio, a cumplir con su destino. Uno que ella no había trazado, pero que ya no miraba con la misma desesperanza que hace dos años atrás. Agradecía todas las noches al altísimo lo equivocada que estaba sobre Anthony, quien resultó ser un muchacho encantador, dulce, además de ser el mejor de los compañeros, tantas cosas que tenían en común, tanto que podían compartir y disfrutar. Ahora miraba el mañana y solo sonreía esperando con ansias lo que vendría con cada nuevo día.

Recordó la primera vez que piso este establecimiento, a diferencia de lo que ocurrió cuando la llevaron al internado de la señorita Pony, a este llegó con nuevos bríos en el alma. Amigas ya esperaban por ella cuando arribó un poco antes de su décimo sexto cumpleaños. Dos muchachas, a una la conoció durante su presentación en sociedad. Delgada, tez blanca, de oscuros cabellos, tímidos y bellos ojos azules. Annie, la novia de su hermano. Patricia O 'Brian, amiga de su nueva hermana, fue invitada por los Britter a pasar unos días en casa de estos durante el verano, tenía el mismo temperamento medroso de Annie, casi no hablaba, pero sus brillantes ojos cafés transmitían su discernimiento, una chica aguda y juiciosa, que llamó rápidamente la atención de su hermano mayor. Si bien no eran novios, era claro el impacto que Stear había causado en su nueva amiga y viceversa, Candy solía lamentar lo obtuso que podía ser su hermano con respecto al interés de las mujeres, él parecía contentarse con esta relación platónica basada en el miedo al rechazo.

Tantos momentos felices se venían a su mente, los festivales de mayo, donde fuera elegida para ser uno de los espíritus de las flores, por ser el mes de su cumpleaños. La colina al final de los jardines, el lugar favorito de Anthony, que pronto se volviera su rincón favorito del colegio, sobretodo porque la hacía sentir cercana a la persona amada. Solía correr y trepar el gran árbol para leer las misivas que este le enviaba. Procuro limpiar todas las colillas que encontró a su alrededor, maldiciendo el poco cuidado que le brindó el famoso Romeo del San Pablo a su querido espacio. Los veranos en Escocia, las visitas de su novio y hermanos, los paseos en bote, las cabalgatas, las fiestas blancas. Todo se terminaba, después de la graduación volvería a su ciudad natal.

Presa de la nostalgia y los recuerdos, Candy se giró para, ahora, observar el joyero que tenía sobre su escritorio. Una herencia familiar que pasaba de generación en generación, la pieza labrada en metal, tenía pequeñas joyas incrustadas, su interior estaba forrado con tela escocesa, como la del tartán de su novio. No podía evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando pensaba en Anthony con las vestiduras tradicionales de sus ancestros, rememorando la noche en que le conoció, o la fiesta sorpresa que hicieran en la residencia familiar en Escocia, cuando cumplió los dieciséis. Él y sus hermanos vistieron kilts e hicieron sonar las gaitas en su honor. Ese fue el día que le entregara tan preciado regalo. Había intentado devolvérselo, recordó, pues no se creía digna de tan delicada e importante pieza, pero él había insistido, mostrándose incluso herido ante el rechazo. Y si había algo que ella no soportaba, era ver el rostro del muchacho desfigurado por la tristeza. La joven sonrió, hundiendo la cara entre las manos al sentir que los colores se le subían al rostro. Hasta ese momento, habían llevado una relación dentro de los cánones del decoro y las buenas costumbres. Tal y como la tía abuela exigía, ningún momento a solas, siempre con algún chaperón, que casi siempre resultaba ser su hermano, Archie no les dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Pero ese día era especial, y el chico se acercó a su padrino pidiendo autorización, quería hacer entrega de su regalo, pero no quería hacerlo delante de un público escrutador. Neil, que no cabía de gusto, rápidamente intercedió por él, nos sólo dando su beneplácito, sino que además alejando a su hijo y entreteniendo a la señora Elroy. _'Puede que tu Príncipe sea muy bello, pero no sabrás qué es lo que realmente sientes por él, hasta que te de tu primer beso`_. Las palabras escritas en las cartas de Karen no podían ser más ciertas...

 _Sus azules ojos le miraban llenos de tristeza, mientras que con ambas manos volvía a depositar el joyero cerca de ella._ _"Solía ser de mi madre, pero ahora quiero que sea tuyo", Anthony le había sonreído, pero no había alegría en esta. Llevada por el momento, sintiendo la más infinita ternura, no midió el impulso, acortando las distancias, depositando un casto beso en su mejilla. Él atrapó su rostro antes que ella pudiera retroceder del todo. Ella sintió su cuerpo paralizarse, su corazón desbocado retumbando en sus oídos, intentó mirarle a los ojos, pero los del muchacho solo miraban su boca. Lento, se volvieron los movimientos junto con el tiempo. El cálido aliento que emanaba de la otra boca cosquilleaba en la propia. El denso aire le quitó el aliento y el miedo le cerró los ojos. Un tibio toque, un temblor, una mano que se deslizaba hacia su cuello, acompañada de otro beso. Humedad, dulzor, calor. Ahogada abrió la boca en busca de aire, acto que él tomó como invitación. El toque de su lengua le hizo entrar en razón separándose abruptamente._

 _"Perdóname, no pude evitarlo" dijo Anthony al tiempo que tomaba sus manos. "No me odies" su mirada era intensa, ella no pudo sostenerla, solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza sin poder apartar la vista de sus manos entrelazadas._

Candy sintió su corazón ir en loca carrera ante el recuerdo, de ese y los de los siguientes besos que vinieron, porque lejos de detenerse, el muchacho buscó su oportunidad en los escasos momentos que pudieron compartir dada la distancia entre ambos países. Porque él estaba determinado a no crear una entre ellos, psicológica, sentimental, y si hubiera podido, física. Miró las cartas depositadas en el joyero, del enorme manojo, sólo unas pocas correspondían a sus madres, familia o amigas. Anthony nunca dejó de escribirle, nunca la hizo sentir sola u olvidada. Cada una de esas misivas eran el registro de la evolución de sus sentimientos, los de ella, los de él. Tímidas y medidas palabras en un principio. Ahora, después de dos años de relación, estaban cargadas de promesas, de sueños y deseos. Las hizo a un lado para tomar entre sus manos una delicada rosa disecada, con cuidado la llevó hasta su nariz tratando de aspirar el tenue aroma que aún, después de más de un año, desprendía. Cerró los ojos sonriendo, pudo ver ante ella el portal de rosas de la mansión Andley.

 _Había llegado antes de la hora señalada a la mansión, gracias al apremio de su padre. "La señora Elroy y el señor Andley aún están en la ciudad" le había comunicado una de las mucamas "El señorito está trabajando en los jardines, si espera un momento…" estaba por marcharse, cuando Candy le retuvo tomándole una mano. Nerviosa, la muchacha le indicó podía encontrarle. Avanzó maravillada, observando las distintas flores que adornaban aquel hermoso jardín. Al llegar al final de este se podía ver un enorme portal. Tal era su belleza, que por unos instantes la chica había olvidado a que había ido, dedicándose a admirar cada una de las rosas que adornaban aquel lugar. Una en particular llamó su atención, una rosa tan blanca que parecía resplandecer, su hermoso brillo opacaba a las demás._

" _Te gustan las rosas, Candy?"_

 _La muchacha se giró asustada, estaba tan absorta mirando que no le había sentido llegar. Asintió en silencio, sintiéndose nerviosa y avergonzada._

 _Anthony se acercó, con una brillante sonrisa en los labios. Solo unos centímetros los separaban. Tomó su mano, suavemente, invitándola a acercarse a la misma rosa que había robado su atención._

" _Es hermosa" dijo casi en un murmullo, estaba demasiado consciente del cálido enlace de ambas manos._

" _Como tú" respondió él en el mismo tono. "Dulce Candy, es su nombre" continúo mientras la miraba a los ojo_ s.

Aún sin abrir los párpados, besó suavemente los pétalos que tanto se había esforzado en preservar en un intento de evocar uno de los últimos besos con Anthony.

"Candy, ¿estás lista?" La suave voz de Annie, sonó a través de la puerta de su habitación, sacándola violentamente de sus pensamientos.

"Sí… voy en seguida" Contestó al tiempo que colocaba nuevamente en el joyero el legajo de cartas y la flor que veneraba. Miró los otros objetos que formaban parte de su tesoro y sonrió nuevamente.

"Candy, eres la única que falta para la misa de despedida, la hermana Grey está preguntando por ti". Insistió su hermana, con tono asustado.

"Sí, perdona… te veo en la capilla… adelántate por favor". Le pidió mientras se colocaba en el cuello el Rosario regalado por la Señorita Pony, poniéndolo bajo su blusa para sentirlo cerca de su corazón.

Sé miró al espejo por última vez y sonrió, definitivamente sentía que ya no era la misma niña que había llegado del internado. Observó el joyero, y antes de cerrarlo decidió dejar fuera el pañuelo que su novio le entregó la noche en que se conocieron, lo puso en el bolsillo de su uniforme, de esa forma él la acompañaría. Sonrió por última vez, cerró el cofre y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-0-

Una fuerte bruma cubría la ciudad de *Londres la mañana siguiente, apenas y pudo distinguir el puerto. A pesar de esto, se encontró con que este estaba atiborrado de gente; familias, amigos, amantes, encontrándose y despidiéndose simultáneamente, dejando hermosas postales visuales por donde mirara. Candy se llevó las manos al pecho, no entendía por qué pero sentía que este le apretaba. Quizás por las emociones vividas el día anterior, nostalgia mezclada con la alegría de futuros encuentros, comenzaron a pasarle la cuenta. Desde cierta distancia distinguió como sus amigas se alistaban para subir el transatlántico que les llevaría de vuelta a casa. De pronto se sintió como en un teatro, donde nuevamente era la espectadora de la vida que transcurría a su alrededor.

"¡Candy!" le llamo Annie, sacándola de sus pensamientos. "Debemos subir, el barco está por zarpar" le dijo con la más brillante de las sonrisas que le viera jamás. "Vamos" la arrastró cogiéndola de la mano. _´Tanto extrañas a mi hermano?`_ pensó mientras le sonreía y se dejaba llevar.

La cabina de primera clase era enorme, parecía casi un departamento. Tres habitaciones independientes, y un living que era el único espacio común. Contaba con todas las comodidades que el señor Britter pudo costear. El padre de Anne se había ofrecido a pagar el viaje de las jóvenes, cosa que Neil y la familia O´Brian aceptaron con gusto. Celebraciones, juegos en cubierta, cenas lujosas, el tiempo corría rápidamente arriba del Mauritania. No alcanzaron a darse cuenta cuando ya había transcurrido más de una semana. En su última noche de navegación, el capitán ofreció una fiesta para todos los tripulantes del barco. Ellas fueron ataviadas con sus mejores trajes para tan magnífica ocasión. El salón principal resplandecía, los candelabros refulgían con su dorado color, provocando destellos en las lentejuelas de los sus vestidos. Música, baile y risas. A Candy le parecía estar dentro de un sueño, lleno de brillo y color. Como nunca se sintió libre, dejándose llevar por la algarabía reinante, bailó y bebió a gusto, a pesar de las miradas de sus amigas, llenas de preocupación y reproche. Acalorada y mareada, salió a cubierta a tomar el fresco.

"New York, cómo será?" pensó en voz alta mientras miraba hacía la lontananza tratando de divisar la ciudad. Dada la ruta del barco, estaban obligadas a pasar una noche en aquel lugar.

"Según mi abuela, es enorme" Patty le había seguido sin que ella se diera cuenta. "Tenemos todo un día para recorrerla" le sonrió.

"Vámonos, hace mucho frío" dijo Annie quien se apareció unos segundos después restregándose los brazos. "Volvamos al camarote" les rogó. Ambas chicas asintieron tomándola cada una de un brazo tratando de infundir calor.

Como ocurriera en Londres, el puerto de Nueva York estaba repleto de gente, todos saludando a la nueva nave que se acercaba. A primera vista, tal y como había dicho Patty, la ciudad parecía enorme, Candy no hallaba la hora de bajarse del barco para ir a recorrerla. Como ocurriera a la partida, el padre de Annie tenía todo preparado para la llegada de las chicas. Un conductor solicito llegó por ellas, cargando sus maletas hasta el carruaje contratado. Maravilladas miraban su entorno mientras recorrían las calles.

 _The Plaza New York_ , estaba situado justo frente al famoso Central Park. El hotel era enorme, y tanto o más lujoso que el Mauritania. Candy no estaba acostumbrada a ese nivel de lujo. El internado de la señorita Pony así como el Real Colegio San Pablo, si bien eran de los mejores establecimientos, estos se movían dentro de una austeridad que hacía parecer todo ese viaje una extravagancia por su opulencia. Dejaron sus equipajes en la habitación, prestas para recorrer la ciudad. Era pasado el mediodía, por lo que su primera tarea fue buscar un lugar donde almorzar. A sugerencia de Annie caminaron hasta la Séptima Avenida para luego bajar hacia el sur. El Times Square bullía de vehículos y gente. Tantos lugares de donde escoger, todos tan diversos, Candy lo único que quería era que Patty y Annie llegaran a un acuerdo, su estómago rugía de forma poco decorosa y los aromas que inundaban las calles poco le ayudaban. Podía oler el queso, la salsa de tomate, la albahaca. Estaba parada fuera de un restaurante italiano, vio con ojos famélicos como un mozo depositaba una pizza en la mesa de una joven pareja. No podía despegar la vista del alimento, mientras se agarraba el estómago y se relamía. De pronto se sintió incómoda, levantando rápidamente la vista. La chica de la pareja sentada en la mesa le miraba divertida. Enorme ojos azules, cabello rubio, liso. A Candy se le hizo conocida. Algo le dijo a su acompañante mientras la apuntaba con el dedo. Avergonzada, la chica se giró hacía sus amigas.

"Ya decidieron chicas?" podía sentir las miradas de la pareja sobre su espalda.

"Quieres entrar aquí Candy?" apuntó Patty hacia el restaurante italiano.

"No!" le miro angustiada, no quería voltearse. Un nuevo rugido escapaba de su estómago haciendo a sus amigas reír.

"Pobre Candice" Annie le tomó de una mano. "Vamos donde dice Patty" caminaron en dirección al restaurante.

Después de almorzar terminaron de recorrer Times Square, continuaron su paseo caminando hasta llegar a la Quinta Avenida, las jóvenes querían comprar recuerdos para sus familias, por lo que se detuvieron en casi todas las tiendas. Luego se dirigieron a visitar la hermosa Catedral de St. Patrick que estaba sobre la misma avenida. Instintivamente la mano de Candy se movió hacia el bolsillo de su vestido, donde siempre llevaba dos de sus tesoros con ella: el pañuelo de Anthony y una moneda conmemorativa. Recordó el paseo que hicieran juntos en uno de los poblados cercanos a Lakewood, él la había llevado hacia la torre más alta de una iglesia, para mirar la pequeña ciudad. Las campanadas los asustaron haciendo que ella se lanzara a sus brazos. Llevó la moneda hacia su pecho sonriendo, tan distraída iba que no vio la grieta en el suelo tropezando. La moneda salió volando, Candy corrió tras ella mientras esta rodaba a toda velocidad.

"Cuidado!" le reprendió una chica que pasó a llevar en su loca carrera. Se agacho para recoger la moneda, para luego voltear el rostro hacia ella y disculparse, al verla se dio cuenta que había tropezado de nuevo con la misma pareja del restaurante Italiano. Un joven alto, cabello largo y castaño, llevaba del brazo a la misma muchacha de rostro hermoso y rubios cabellos Agradeció a los cielos que el chico no quisiera detener su andar para también regañarla, solo la rubia le miró molesta por sobre el hombro, para luego cambiar rápidamente su semblante sonriéndole al hombre que la llevaba. Candy se les quedó mirando.

"Estás bien?" Patty le tendía una mano.

"Si, gracias" acepto la mano en ayuda, para luego sacudir la falda del vestido mientras miraba a la pareja por última vez.

"Qué pasó?" Annie llegó un poco más tarde cargando las bolsas de todas, le miró preocupada.

"La recuperé" Candy le mostró la moneda a su casi hermana, quien le dio una sonrisa de entendimiento. "Estoy cansada, volvamos al hotel"

"Me parece" dijo Patricia. "Además el tren con destino a Chicago sale muy temprano en la mañana" puntualizó.

Era una mañana inusualmente fría y brumosa para ser verano, que le recordó a Candy inmediatamente las mañanas londinenses, el rocío sobre la colina del colegio, y el sol brillando sobre el Padre Árbol. El silbido del tren la sacó de sus pensamientos, no entendía qué era lo que ocurría, desde su última noche en Inglaterra los recuerdos no dejaban de acecharla, y extraños sentimientos de pesar se anidaban en su pecho. Subió al tren con dirección a Chicago, rogando que una vez de vuelta a casa todo volviera a la normalidad. Acomodo sus maletas, esta vez viajaban en camarotes privados para su comodidad. Una vez instalada tomó asiento esperando que el tren se moviera. Unos golpes llamaron a su puerta.

"Adelante"

Patricia le sonrió pidiendo su permiso para tomar asiento en la butaca del frente. La ojiverde asintió en silencio. "Qué es lo que ocurre Candy?" la inteligente mirada de Patricia era inquisidora. "Y no me digas que no ocurre nada"

Estaba por contestar cuando gritos provenientes de la parte trasera de la estación interrumpieron el curso de la conversación, ambas chicas se miraron asombradas antes de asomarse por la ventana del camarote para ver lo que ocurría. Un puñado de chiquillas gritaban y lanzaban flores a un grupo de jóvenes.

"Son actores de la compañía Stratford" irrumpió Annie, sus amigas le miraron asombradas. "Le oí decir a unas señoras" les sonrió avergonzada antes de unírseles en la ventana. "Escuché que la más famosa de las actrices está saliendo con un joven aristócrata inglés" Candy no podía salir de su desconcierto, no conocía la faceta chismosa de su adorada hermana. "Ahí están!" dijo Annie al tiempo que les apuntaba. Delante del pequeño grupo de fanáticos, se encontraba una pareja. Enorme fue su sorpresa, nuevamente se encontraba con ellos. La rubia se empinaba para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla del joven, quien la recibía con una torcida sonrisa. Sin saber por qué, su corazón comenzó a desbocarse ante la escena. El pito del tren resonó anunciando su partida. La muchacha se separó rápidamente de su novio para luego desaparecer por una de las puertas. El joven parecía seguirla con la mirada hasta que, le vio. Su hermoso rostro cambió al encuentro de sus ojos. Candy sintió sus mejillas colorearse, pero aun así no pudo apartarse de lo hipnótico de ese color turquesa. El tren comenzó a avanzar, mientras él le miraba contrariado, palabras salieron de su boca, pero le fueron imposibles de descifrar. Lo último que distinguió fue su coqueta sonrisa.

Molesta, Candy se sentó en la butaca ante la mirada atónita de sus amigas, que no entendían nada. "Engreído" soltó en voz alta…

* * *

 **Notas autor:**

 **Jelouuu mil disculpas por la demora, pero el trabajo fue un infierno! Espero no demorar tanto en el próximo. Gracias en especial a mi amiga Only D que me ayudo beteando y pinponeando ideas para este capítulo.**

 ***Aquí se desliza la falta de conocimientos de la autora, ya que el Mauritania llegaba y salía desde la ciudad de Liverpool, que en auto está a 4:30 hrs. Pero ya que este error ya está, pues me aprovecho de este para mantener la historia. Este transatlántico viajaba desde Liverpool hasta New York, cosa que también aproveche :p ya se imaginaran con quienes se encontró la candida no?**


	12. Chapter 12

La familia Colosimo llegó a los Estados Unidos cuando Giacomo contaba solo con 17 años. Como lo hicieran todos los inmigrantes Italianos, comenzó su vida en el nuevo continente haciendo todo tipo de trabajos, vendió periódicos, lustró zapatos en la calle, fue barrendero e incluso trabajó como capataz. Mostró su inteligencia y capacidades organizando a sus compañeros de labores, creando el primer club social para trabajadores e incluso abrió un salón de billar que posteriormente se convertiría en un centro de actividades para los gánster callejeros.

Como todo inmigrante, él y su familia habían dejado su amado país de origen con la finalidad de tener un mejor vivir, pero todas estas pequeñas labores no dejaban lo suficiente, y él aspiraba a mucho más. Muchas personas, no solo sus compatriotas, comenzaron a beneficiarse de lo que había creado. Fue así como organizaciones criminales se acercaron a él buscando hacer uso de estos lugares y de su influencia dentro de la comunidad. La Mano Negra, organización dedicada a la extorsión, atacando a los residentes de la ciudad, o los amenazaban con actos de violencia a menos que pagaran fuertes sumas de dinero; buscó a Giacomo para que les prestara servicios de vez en cuando. Así lo hizo, sin entrar de lleno en la organización, cobrando una buena cantidad por cada "trabajito" mientras aprovechaba de aprender, entender cómo se movía y constituía La Mano Negra. Gracias a ese dinero, conexiones y carisma, logró levantar uno de los burdeles más cotizados en Chicago. Pronto atrajo la atención de los políticos corruptos de la ciudad.

Casado con una de las más conocidas Madame del ambiente, "Big Jim", como solían apodarlo, expandió su negocio de burdeles, llegando a tener más de 200 de ellos. Contaba con el dinero y el poder político necesarios para seguir expandiéndose, pero las organizaciones existentes amenazaban con arruinar su naciente imperio, obligándolo a tomar acción derrocando incluso a quienes alguna vez le emplearon. Todo estaba a su favor, era el nuevo Don de la naciente mafia de la ciudad, o como se le conocía, _El Outfit de Chicago_.

Como no todo podía ser tan fácil, y no es que lo hubiera sido, pero cuando al fin pensó que podía descansar, sentado en la cima, _el Movimiento por la Templanza_ comenzaba a transformarse en una espina en su costado, su radicalismo era contagioso y estaba tomando fuerza, arrasando con todos sus negocios. Impaciente comenzó a buscar dentro de sus archivos información del prestigioso grupo. Este era guiado por una mano de hierro que llevaba de forma rígida los hilos de esta. La señora Elroy Andley-Briand era conocida por su fuerte moral e intachable comportamiento, no había forma de comprarla, ni a ella ni a ninguno de sus sobrinos, matarla tampoco era una opción, muchos ojos posados sobre su figura. Y para hacer la situación más difícil, se decía que el mayor de sus sobrinos podría postularse para ser el próximo alcalde. Desesperado contrató espías para investigar el entorno de la familia Andley, algo o alguien que le sirviera para atraparlos.

Neil Leagan tenía cuentas pendientes con la Mano Negra, estos se habían _"encargado"_ del suegro de este, y ahora se estaban cobrando de ese y otros trabajos realizados en su nombre. El hombre de negocios era socio de los Andley en las cadenas hoteleras, además de ser el padrino del menor de dicha familia. Una tarde decidió presentarse en una de sus oficinas, esperó pacientemente hasta que se encontrara absolutamente solo.

"Un gusto conocerlo Sr. Colosimo" las manos de Leagan sudaban mientras le brindaba una nerviosa sonrisa.

 _´Sabe quién soy`_ pensó satisfecho Giacomo. "Llámeme Jim, como suelen hacerlo mis amigos, perché siamo amici, o no Leagan?" dijo mientras palmoteaba su espalda.

"Si… claro… tome asiento por favor" apuntó hacía la silla que tenía en frente. "En qué puedo ayudarle"

"Todo lo contrario caro mío. Io vine aquí para brindarte una mano" Los ojos de Neil le miraban incrédulos. "Un uccellino mi ha detto* que tienes problemas con la Mano Negra" le dio una mirada significativa. "E Io tengo una proposta que hacerte" sonrío.

Después de varias semanas de conversaciones con los miembros de _su familia_ , por fin acordaron invitar a Leagan como un _associato*_ de esta. Aprovecharon la fiesta de presentación en sociedad de la menor de sus hijos para realizar este ritual. Neil le había solicitado presentarse antes de la llegada de los demás invitados. Su nuevo socio no había encontrado nada mejor que involucrar a uno de sus hijos. El joven se mantuvo en el más absoluto silencio mientras este le explicaba la situación de su familia, los nuevos negocios en los que se embarcarían y los "favores" que la organización estaba dispuesta a dar, a cambio de la seguridad y tranquilidad de todos ellos. No podía olvidar la mirada del muchacho, temor, desilusión, pero por sobre todo rabia, y cómo no sentirla, si su progenitor actuó como un cobarde involucrándolo y cambiando su destino para siempre. Giacomo sintió simpatía hacia el chico, a pesar de lo duro de su situación mostraba un estoicismo poco usual para alguien de su edad. Dejó pasar unos días antes de contactarlo a través de sus hombres. El día seleccionado para el primer aproximamiento, Archivald iba por una de las calles de Chicago con un ramo de flores en la mano, cuando fue abordado por dos hombres que le convidaron a subir al vehículo que les esperaba en una de las esquinas.

"Que significa todo esto?" le espetó molesto a Giacomo una vez estuvo en frente de este.

"Que temperamento tienes muchacho!" le brindó una fría sonrisa. "Nadie me habla de esa forma" pudo ver cómo el joven se removía nervioso en el asiento, haciéndolo reír a carcajadas. "Tranquilo Bambino, eres un chico valiente… me agradas…"

"Perdóneme, iba camino a ver a mi novia" miró su reloj de bolsillo. "Voy a tener que inventar una excusa"

"No es necesario" le sonrió. "Vittorio, andiamo in strada Pearson 222" Archie le miró con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa. "tranquilo bambino, siamo amici"

"Pero, como…"

"Es mi deber saber todo de mis associatos" le interrumpió. "Pero insisto, no tienes nada que temer… hablemos de negocios caro…"

Durante tres años, Archie había mostrado ser la mejor adquisición que había logrado de su socio. "Si tan solo fueras italiano" solía decirle. "Serías uno de mis capodecime*".

Como temía, William Albert Andley se transformó en el alcalde de Chicago, a pesar de todo el dinero que movió entre políticos y partidos para impedirlo. Fue gracias a las informaciones que el joven Leagan le enviaba que Giacomo pudo planear una vía alternativa para su lucrativo negocio. A pesar de los problemas y de la persecución por parte del _Movimiento por la Templanza,_ su _familia_ seguía teniendo la hegemonía de la ciudad. Su problema, el negocio se estaba expandiendo cada vez más, y no contaba con suficientes manos, o con gente de confianza, ni el suficiente tiempo para fidelizarlos. Finalmente opto por pedir ayuda ¿Y quién mejor que el Capo di tutti capi* de la Cosa Nostra?.

Giuseppe Morello llegó a Nueva York después de arrancar de su pueblo natal, acusado de homicidio, a la edad de 25 años. Desde muy temprana edad se vio envuelto en la _Cosca Siciliana_ *. Todos los hombres de su familia eran parte de ésta, siendo su tío Giuseppe Battaglia el líder y quien lo iniciara en el mundo criminal. En un inicio trató de mantener un perfil bajo, embarcándose en distintos negocios, evitando llamar la atención de la policía local. Adquirió un bar cercano a la pequeña Italia, el cual era visitado constantemente por todo tipo de maleantes, este fue el lugar que utilizó en primera instancia como punto de operaciones, una vez se hizo de una pequeña banda. Para construir un nombre y su imperio, tuvo que quitarse varios "obstáculos" de encima, condenándolos a muerte solo por cruzarse en su camino. Sus primeros 10 años en la ciudad, fueron los más sangrientos, con más de 70 asesinatos. Pero no solo mostró ser brutal con las armas, además hizo despliegue de su increíble inteligencia, tenía la habilidad de transformar el dinero mal habido en negocios legítimos, convirtiéndolo en tiendas y restaurantes manejados por _la familia_. Además de ofrecer "protección" a los dueños de los locales vecinos por una módica suma. En menos de 15 años había formado a pulso, la organización criminal más grande y con mayores influencias en todo Manhattan, siendo reconocido por los Don de las nuevas familias, como el Capo di tutti capi.

Desde su escritorio observaba en silencio y de forma disimulada a su nieto. Como era su costumbre desde que volvieran de Inglaterra, el joven se encerraba en la biblioteca, se sentaba en el sillón cercano a la chimenea mientras leía alguna de las obras que coleccionaba su madre. Morello había optado continuar sus actividades desde ahí, donde podía vigilarlo, contenerlo. Su corazón dolía por el muchacho, una parte de él le miraba orgulloso como el futuro líder de la _familia_. No, de _las 5 familias_. Pero, por otro lado quería verlo libre de los peligros que esta vida conllevaba, siempre mirando por sobre el hombro, sin poder confiar en nadie y cargando siempre con un arma, incluso en la cama. Era un puesto de mucho poder, sí. Pero muy solitario a la vez. "La soledad del poder" como solía decir.

" _Tenemos que hablar caro mío" no pudo evitar el quiebre en su voz al ver el rostro de su adorado pequeño._

" _Nono?" el joven corrió a su lado, nunca le había visto tan vulnerable. "Dimmi che cosa sta succedendo*?" le miró angustiado._

" _Sai che ti voglio tanto bene? Tú, la tua Mamma, tu Nonna. Sono tutto per me*" tomo su cara con ambas manos mientras le hablaba. "Una emboscada bambino…" vio como los ojos de su nieto querían salirse de órbita a causa del miedo. Sus temblorosas manos se agarraron de sus arrugadas muñecas._

" _Papá?" un hilo de voz salió de su garganta._

 _No fue capaz de hablar, solo asintió en silencio. Lo abrazó con fuerza, permitiendo que el muchacho se desmoronara en sus brazos, después de unos breves instantes Terrence comenzó a sacudirse para soltarse del fuerte abrazo._

" _Quién fue?!" exigió._

" _Terence…" su voz salió más fuerte y amenazante de lo que pretendía, pero sintió miedo. Pudo ver la ira en esos hermosos turquesa, su chiquillo tenía el ímpetu de su familia. No podría cargar con su pérdida. Su nieto le miró con odio por unos instantes antes de salir huyendo de la colina._

"Abuelo!" la voz de Terry lo sacó de sus recuerdos, haciendo que se sobresaltara. "llevo hablándote como cinco minutos, que pasa?"

"Nada muchacho, solo pensaba" hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano. "Se bueno y sírveme un poco de oporto" le indicó.

Mientras veía como su nieto realizaba lo solicitado, el ruido de un automóvil deteniéndose frente a la casa llamó su atención, desvió la vista y vio a través de uno de los grandes ventanales a Robert Hathaway bajando del vehículo, caminando hacia su puerta. Tal y como esperaba a los pocos minutos, uno de los sirvientes anunció al afamado director de teatro. Cuando el hombre entró Terry le saludo con un mudo movimiento de cabeza.

"Terence… Qué forma de saludar es esa?" le reprochó con la mirada al momento que recibía la copa con una mano, mientras que con la otra hizo un gesto al recién llegado para que tomara asiento frente a él "Dovresti iniziare a comportarti come la próxima cabeza de _la familia"_ espero a que su nieto tomara asiento para hacer lo propio _"_ Que es lo que nuestro buen amigo tiene para contarnos?"

Escucharon atentamente el reporte del _Director_ , cada ciudad que había recibido a la prestigiosa compañía de teatro se había transformado en una nueva sucursal de alguno de los negocios de su abuelo. Haciendo gala de su inteligencia y sangre fría, Giuseppe dio las instrucciones, que se debía hacer con aquellos que no habían cumplido con lo solicitado o los que no habían accedido a pagar la cuota estipulada. A pesar de los años, y de las innumerables veces que le vio dirigirse hacia la familia, Terrence no perdía su capacidad de asombro, su abuelo era un hombre determinado, perseverante y cruel. En incontables oportunidades le reclamó, suplicó e incluso lloró por saber el nombre del asesino de su padre, sacándolo de sus casillas la última vez. _"Non voglio più parlare con te, vaffanculo_ _! Sono incazzato nero con te_ _… Che no entiendes caro?! No puedo iniciar una guerra entre familias! No solo acabaran conmigo, los siguientes serán ustedes"_

"Terence" le llamó su abuelo. "Necesito a mi Consiglieri qui, ve por McGregor prego" Como siempre, Terry hizo lo que se le solicitaba y salió del despacho.

"Cuéntame, cómo resultó el asunto que te encomendé?" preguntó Morello apenas su nieto salió.

"Bien, creo que mejor de lo que esperábamos… Susana es una chica cautivante y obediente" bebió un trago del oporto que le habían servido minutos atrás "Ni siquiera cuestionó la orden" sonrió con tranquilidad "Tampoco es que sea una tarea ingrata, ya que vuestro nieto no es mal parecido"

"Y estamos seguros de que será capaz de 'encauzar' las ideas de mi nieto? No quiero que siga escarbando sobre el asesinato de su padre?"

"Yo no me preocuparía Don Giuseppe" sonrió con suficiencia "Después de todo es la prima donna de la compañía"

"Va bene…" el anciano encendió un puro, tras dar una larga bocanada habló nuevamente con un brillo travieso en sus ojos "Solo lamento que la ragazza no sea morena… Ma mi nieto al parecer tiene predilección por las rubias"

Continuaron su conversación, pero esta vez cambiando de tema, en cualquier momento su nieto podría volver. Después de una media hora la puerta de la biblioteca volvió a sonar. "Avanti, per favore" Terry entró seguido de un hombre mayor. "Come stai, William?" dijo mientras le extendía una mano a su abogado y amigo.

"¡Vivo, con suerte!" apuntó al hacia el joven. "El imbécil este que maneja como un loco!". Terrence comenzó a reír a carcajadas ante los reclamos del abogado.

"Caro, basta…" el abuelo apenas y podía disimular la sonrisa ante el rostro desfigurado de su amigo, quien trataba de mantener la compostura mientras saludaba a Robert. "Toma asiento qui" apuntó hacia la silla al costado del director. "bebe un poco de oporto, te ayudará a pasar el mal rato" dijo mientras le guiñaba a su nieto. "Necesito de tu consejo mi viejo"

El abogado se sentó, refunfuñando, donde Morello le había indicado. "No puedo creer que este mocoso sea tu _Sottocapo*_ "

"Cuidado…"la voz de Giuseppe era amenazante, oscura. Todos los presentes se removieron nerviosos en sus asientos. McGregor estaba por disculparse, pero el viejo lo cortó con un gesto. "Pasaré por alto el comentario, estabas molesto y con razón. Ahora, podemos hablar de negocios?" Miró a los ojos a los tres hombres frente a él, todos asintieron en silencio. "Va bene. Giacomo Colosimo me ha solicitado audiencia. El _outfit_ está creciendo a pesar de los obstáculos que les ha puesto el nuevo Alcalde"

"William Albert Andley, puag!" McGregor lo interrumpió. "Un perdedor! fanático religioso! Me irrita que llevemos el mismo nombre!..." se calló ante la iracunda mirada de su jefe. "Perdón"

Terry se quedó de una pieza cuando escuchó el nombre del nuevo Alcalde. _'el tío de Anthony?`_ "Sí" levantó la vista para encontrarse con la de su abuelo. Se sintió incómodo, no eran amigos, pero era alguien muy querido por Tony. Tampoco olvidaba la noche en la que salió a su rescate, si bien una vez que cayó al suelo no pudo mantenerse consciente, recordaba como previamente le dio pelea a los 3 tipos con los que él se había trenzado a golpes. Ayudando a un completo desconocido. No había que ser un genio para saber quién lo llevó hasta la habitación de su entrañable amigo.

"Quiere que lo saquemos de su camino?" preguntó Robert.

Los ojos de Terrence se abrieron contrariados, buscando una respuesta en los ojos de su abuelo. "No, Roberto" dijo mirando al muchacho que volvió a respirar ante sus palabras. "Solo necesita gente de confianza que le ayude con el negocio, ma Io no sé si nos conviene involucrarnos o si le doy este trabajo a Vitto Bonventre u otra _familia_ "

McGregor lanzó pequeñas argollas de humo antes de hablar. "Puede que ahora no necesitemos de él, las aguas están quietas en casa. Pero no es más que una aparente calma" Giuseppe asintió en silencio. "Il Capo di tutti capi ya no tiene la vitalidad de antaño, hay quienes piensan que es un viejo decrépito y sin uso de razón... claramente no lo conocen" todos rieron. "Su sucesor natural está muerto, y quien le sigues es un m… chiquillo. Nada, escúchenme bien, nada de eso fue al azar" dijo mirando a Terry. "Pero no tenemos una certeza, hay más de una familia involucrada. Solo están esperando el grito de guerra, pero Morello ha sido más inteligente que estas mierdas, no dándoles en el gusto" bebió un poco de oporto antes de continuar. "Una de las familias tiene gente en Chicago, pero no sabemos bien cuantos y si son fieles a Colosimo. Si bien está en el poder, su red de apoyo es nula, con muchos bandos en contra, la mano negra, los irlandeses, bandas callejeras menores pero volátiles; su reinado es débil" McGregor comenzó a molestarse. "El imbécil solo se dedicó a follarse a la más grande de las putas, antes que prestar atención a su negocio. Si lo dejamos bien posicionado en Chicago, puede ser un buen aliado para el futuro. Hay que ponerle un collar a esa perra y adiestrarla!"

"Habrá que conocer a la perra para saber cómo instruirla" sonrió Robert

"Va bene… Caro mío, tú y Roberto organizarán la fiesta. William, dile a Colosimo que le esperamos gustosos".

* * *

 **NOTAS AUTOR:**

Primero, agradecer a las fieles lectoras!

Segundo a mi súper beta Only D, que buen complemento me vine a encontrar en el mundo Ikediano!

Tercero para quienes no se acuerden del viejo McGregor, la candida pensó que era el tío abuelo cuando lo conoció en el hospital, y en el manga, no recuerdo tanto el anime, mostraba un odio parido por William Andley, así que me agarre de eso para usarlo :P Yo amo a todos los machos del mundillo

 **Del italiano y definiciones:**

 **Un uccellino mi ha detto:** un pajarito me dijo

 **Associato:** Es una persona que no es de la _familia_ pero está asociado a ella, ahora antes de aceptarlo debe pasar un tiempo considerable pero aquí hice una versión flash xD

 **Capodecime:** Uno de los rangos dentro del organigrama de la Cosa Nostra. Esta persona tiene a su cargo un grupo de soldados (Soldato) 10 para ser exactos.

 **Capo di tutti Capi:** Mayor rango dentro de la Cosa Nostra. El jefe de una familia que, ya sea por ser el más poderoso o por haber matado a otros jefes de familia, se convierte en el jefe de los jefes.

 ** _Dimmi che cosa sta succedendo:_** Dime que está pasando?

 ** _Sai che ti voglio tanto bene? Tú, la tua Mamma, tu Nona. Sono tutto per me_ :** Sabes que te quiero? Tú, tu mamá, tu abuela. Son todo para mí.

 **Dovresti iniziare a comportarti:** Deberías comenzar a actuar

 ** _Non voglio più parlare con te, vaffanculo_ _! Sono incazzato nero con te_ :** No quiero volver a hablar contigo, vete a la mierda! Estoy enojado contigo...

 **Consiglieri:** El asesor de la familia

 **Sottocapo:** Está al mando de la familia, suele ser el hijo del Don u otro familiar, en caso de que este muriera o fuera apresado, pasa a ser el nuevo Don


End file.
